Regret
by Ilovedeschanels
Summary: AU Sam has married Pete.  Jack has retired and has a new life.  What will Sam do if she has a second chance at being with Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Regrets

Chapter 1

Season 8 AU

Disclaimer: I do not own any stargate characters.

* * *

**SGC 2012**

It was a quiet night at the SGC and Dr. Samantha Shanahan was still working. She was trying to make a time dilation shield for the puddle jumper they found in Egypt. The work was hard and tedious but, it always beat an empty house. It was near midnight when a knock from the puddle jumper's door broke her concentration.

"Hey Sam, it's late. Don't you think you should call it a day." Daniel said.

"It's okay Daniel. I'm almost done. I'll leave in twenty minutes."

"That's good Sam. Are you going to Charlotte's birthday tomorrow?"

"Ahh, I don't know Daniel. I don't really think I have the free time."

"Come on, Sam. It's her second birthday and everybody's going to be there."

Samantha closed her eyes and saw his face. She knew there was no way she wouldn't go. He stood by her when she divorced last year, he stood by her when her father died, and to top it all off; he made her a godmother to his only child. Sam had to go to young Charlotte O'Neill's birthday party. If she didn't, she would not be able to live with Jack's disappointment.

"I know Daniel. I'm going to go. So please, enough of the guilt trip okay."

"Okay Sam. I know how hard it is to be their with Char, Jack, and Kerry but you have to give it a chance. Char sees you as her aunt Sam and Jack sees you as one of his best friends. Just try to lighten up and have fun, alright."

"I'll try Daniel. Just don't leave me alone with Kerry okay. Every time we talk, she rubs my face in it. She always has to talk about her perfect husband and child."

"Jack's not perfect Sam." Daniel chuckles "In fact, have you seen him with the new recruits he's training. They would say he's anything but perfect."

"Yeah, in fact I heard a bunch of new marines nickname him jackass behind his back." Sam says with all the mirth she can muster.

"Atleast, retirement and Charlotte have taken a bite out his sarcasm. I'm glad he's happy he deserves it.

"Yeah, me too." Sam says with a sigh.

"Well, I better rest up and for tomorrow. Promise me you'll be out of here in thirty minutes."

"I promise Daniel. Now go. Goodnight."

"Night Sam." Daniel says as he leaves.

With Daniel gone she decides to power up the Jumper. "Thank god, for these gene injections."

While she's powering up the jumper her mind reruns her conversation with Daniel. She can't help but think of Jack and his family. Kerry had taken everything from her and it was her own fault. She was the one who took Pete's ring, she was the one who married a man she didn't love, and now she was the one paying for it. Kerry now had the husband and daughter she had always wanted and that thought sickened her. "How could I have been such a fool" Samantha says to the empty cockpit.

As she took her measurements in the cockpit one single thought had been going through her mind. It was like a mantra, "If I had only said no." "If I had only said no." "If I had only said no"

It was only after she had seen the brightness of the time device did she realize her mistake. By then it was too late.

* * *

**SGC storage room 2004**

When the flash was over she immediately saw darkness. In an instant she knew where she was the only thing that bothered her was, when she was. Her questions would be answered soon because at that moment 12 special forces entered the storage room/abandoned silo's with guns drawn.

She opens the door and immediately raises her hands.

"Stand down marines. I'm Samantha Shannahan. I'm unarmed and I'm from the future."

As she says that, two familiar figures enter the door. One was the love of her life and the other was the bane of her existence. General O'Neill stepped up first.

"Umm, if you are future Carter, I mean Shanahan. Where's your uniform and why is your hair longer."

"I'm retired Jack and you can call me Sam. " she says to him.

Jack looks at future Carter and a hint of sadness crosses his face. How could she marry that shrub. Doesn't she realize I love her?

"Everyone stand down. Carter's meet me at the briefing room in 10 minutes."

They both nod and he leaves.

Future Carter or Shanahan as she wants to be known, looks at the spot where Jack was and sighs. She then looks at her past self and begins to feel disgusted. All the decisions she would soon make have turned her life into a living hell. She's forced to come home to an empty house, work with the man she loves, and watch that man be happy with the child she should have had. At that moment, staring at herself, she is the epitome of self loathing.

Her younger self looks at her with apprehension. She saw the way she looked at Jack but she had Pete's family name. What could have happened in the future? She asked herself.

"So, your me." Colonel Carter asks.

"Unfortunately, I am." She says with a sneer before she walks out of the room leaving the younger Sam stunned.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think of my first stargate fic. 


	2. Late night

Regret

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: SG1

* * *

As she made her way to the briefing room, Dr. Samantha Shanahan was livid. She had just spoken one sentence to her younger self and already she was annoyed beyond belief. Just the thought of her naïve counterpart was enough to make her mad. She knew it was irrational to be that mad at her but she just couldn't help it. 

She had seen that look of despair that briefly flashed across Jack's eyes when he learned of her impending marriage and it hurt her. Here was a man that truly loved her and she had just thrown him away. Couldn't she see the hurt she was causing this man?

When she finally made it to the briefing room, she saw her old team and it made her smile. She greeted them one by one.

"Tealc, it's so good to see you. It's been a year since I've seen you last." Shanahan says during a long hug.

"It is good to see you as well Samantha. You grow more beautiful with age." Tealc says to her.

She then moves over to Daniel to give him a hug.

"Hi Daniel, it's good to see you. I forgot how young you used to look before the gray streak."

"Nice to see you too Sam. Why did I have a gray streak? You don't seem that much older than the you of this time so you can't be too far into the future."

"You're right Daniel. I'm from twenty twelve. As for the gray streak, I would attribute that to your rambunctious wife and child. I would start coloring though if I were you. Trust me, space monkey is a way better nickname than Pepe la Peu."

"I'll take that under advisement Sam." Daniel said glaring at Jack.

Jack just started chuckling at the end of Sam's story. He just couldn't help it. The thought of Daniel with a gray streak amused him immensely. He was just about to call Daniel Pepe when Sam beat him too it.

Finally, Sam Shannahan came over to Jack O'Neill and gave him a tight hug. Jack was thrown , he had never received such an affectionate hug from Sam before. She was holding on to him for dear life. He saw her eyes start to water and returned her hug. She quietly brought her lips up to Jack's ears and whispered.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." It was so quiet that no one outside Jack and Sam heard it.

She then looked into his eyes and started crying. Jack felt her pain and was moved by it. He moved his hands in a circular motion on her back and started to console her.

"Everything is going to be okay Sam. You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

She finally started to calm down in Jack's arms. It had been years since Jack held her like he did now. This felt so right to her. It felt like home.

Jack was still holding her when her counterpart finally entered the room. She looked her directly in the eyes and immediately the moment of tenderness was gone. She quickly let go of Jack and took her seat. The moment of vulnerability she had shown a moment ago lost behind an all too familiar military mask.

Everyone took their seats, suddenly aware of an uncomfortable tension in the room.

"Now that everyone is here. We can begin this debriefing." Jack said, confused by the sudden change in Carter-Shanahan.

"Go ahead Sam. It's your show." Jack said softly.

"Thanks Jack." She said.

She looked around the table and began her story.

"Let me start from the beginning. I came here from the year 2012. I was working on the puddle jumper when the accident happened. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I accidentally fired the jumper's time circuits. That's what brought me here to this time."

"Where did you get the time machine?" Jack asked

"An old friend of yours will help you discover it in a few months Jack. It essentially a transport shuttle built by the ancients housing a time machine." She said.

"How are you able to use it? I thought you had to be an ancient in order to use their machines." Colonel Carter says.

"In the near future Dr. Carson Beckett from Atlantis will come up with a gene injections allowing a few people without the gene to control Ancient devices." Sam says.

"You guys contacted Atlantis. They're still alive?" An excited Daniel says.

"Yes, and I can't tell you anymore Daniel. Things have to play out the way their suppose to, otherwise I could drastically alter my future." Sam says.

"Indeed, it would not be wise to know too much of one's own future." Tealc says.

"Thanks Tealc." Sam says.

"What about the Superbowl? You can atleast tell me that, right Sam. It wouldn't affect anything in the timeline if I knew who won the Superbowl this year. Would it." Jack says.

She smiles affectionately at jack. Then says, " I would tell you Jack but then I would ruin it for you."

"Oh well, can't win them all. So, Sam what's the plan? Are you going to stay here a couple days, help us out with a few things?"

"I'd really love to Jack but I don't want to contaminate the timeline any more than I already have. I'm gonna leave as soon as this briefing is finished."

"That's fair. Why don't you have some dinner and take a nap. You look like you could use the rest. You can take off in the morning."

Sam starts to protest but Jack cuts her off.

"Don't even think about it Sam. You maybe a civilian but I'm still the man…at this base. (He adds afterwards) I'm not letting you go home without some rest and some food." He then looks her squarely in the eyes and says, " Is that understood?"

"Yes Jack. You can be such an ass sometimes you know." She says blatantly.

He gives her a warm smile and responds, "It's just part of the charm Sam. You know you love it." Wiggling his eyebrows up and down for effect.

She gives him a 1000 watt smile. "God I've missed this." She thinks to herself.

"If that's all. Everyone is dismissed until 0800 tomorrow. We'll have breakfast and then we'll see Sam off."

Everyone exchanged good night's and went their seperate ways. The only ones left in the briefing room were Sam and her counterpart.

She stared at her older self and decided to ask her the question that has been on her mind all day. She was still having doubts about marrying Pete and seeing her older self was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Future consequences or not she just had to take that risk.

"Sam, as you know I've been having my doubts about Pete and I need to ask you something." She takes a deep sigh and says, "Are you happy?"

* * *

That chapter was just too long I think. Sorry for the misspellings but I don't have a beta right now. Please review. It helps me write more when I know people are reading.  



	3. dreams

Regret

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SG1

* * *

Previously………… 

"Sam, as you know I've been having my doubts about Pete and I need to ask you something." She takes a deep sigh and says, "Are you happy?"

* * *

Samantha Shanahan looks at her younger self and is mesmerized. How it would be to tell her about Pete. In this one moment, she had the power to alter her life. She could correct all her wrongs and live a happy life. But, at that same moment, a picture of Jack crossed her mind. It was a picture of him chasing Charlotte around in the SGC. She had never seen Jack happier and it brought a hint of sadness in her eyes. In that moment, the choice of whether to interfere or not became perfectly clear. She had made her choices and now she had to live with them. The people in her future were happy. Actually, if she really thought about it, Jack was happy. He had survived her marriage and moved on. He now had the life that he sacrificed all those years for. She looked at her counterpart once again and came to a decision. 

"I can't answer that for you. You only get one chance at life Colonel and you won't have me giving you tips on how to live your life." She says to her.

"Why not. Why won't you tell me if you're happy or not. You have the chance of a lifetime. You can give me advice on the biggest decision of my life. You can ensure whether you're happy or not before you leave. I just need to know, is marrying Pete the right choice?"

"I'm not going to answer that for you. So, please don't ask me again. I can tell you that the decisions you make in the next couple of months will bring you both pain and joy. But, no matter what you decide Tealc, Daniel, and Jack will always be there for you." She says.

"Thank you. But, I really need an honest answer from you. I look at you and you don't seem that happy to me. Tell me what to do, don't you deserve a chance at happiness?"

Sam looks the Colonel right in the eye and the words escape her mouth instantaneously, "No, I don't"

With those words Samantha Shanahan leaves the briefing room, leaving a speechless Colonel Carter in her wake.

* * *

It was midnight and Sam Shanahan still couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned for an hour thinking about her younger self. If she only knew what her decisions would do to her. She thought about that summer she received the news that would change her life…………. 

**SGC 2009**

"I'm sorry Samantha but I have been going over your records with Thor and we both came to the same conclusion." Doctor Lam says.

"So, what's the problem Doctor." Sam says

"Thor and I believe that the protein marker from Jolinar altered your genetics. Simply put, you're eggs won't accept the genetic material from 99 percent of the male population. Your ovum needs a certain gene sequence from the father in order to fertilize and combine. We speculate that goauld's who want to create Harsesis manipulate the reproductive cells of their hosts in order to procreate. I'm sorry to say that because of Jolinar the only way for you to ever conceive is with genetically enhanced sperm from a Goauld or Tokra."

Sam started to cry. "Are you sure those are my only options. Thor, you have to help me."

"I'm sorry Samantha but the only other choice is one that you will not want to hear." Thor says.

"What is it Thor? Anything would be better than having a harsesis child with a goauld father." Sam says.

"We believe that there is one genetically advanced human on earth that could give you a child." Thor states.

She closes her eyes and without even looking at Thor she knows who he is talking about. Jack. In an ironic twist of fate, the one person who could give her a child is the one person she walked away from. She could never ask him to father her child. It would be too selfish.

When she finally drove back to Denver that night she finally broke down. She got out the bottle of Irish whiskey that Jack had given her and Pete last Christmas and she started pouring. Tomorrow was a new day but tonight, while Pete was out undercover, she would mourn. She would mourn all the children that she would never have and mourn the life that she had given up everything for. The dream of a normal life was gone and in it's place was a lonely house full of regret.

* * *

It was with these last thoughts that Samantha Shanahan finally fell asleep. Tomorrow she was going home. She was going back to a time where Jack O'Neill moved on and was happy. Tommorow, she would return to a place where Jack O'niell didn't love her and that was her last thought she had before sleep took her.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Too much melodrama? 


	4. Goodbyes

Regret

Chap 4

Disclaimer: I do not own SG1

* * *

It was four in the morning when Samantha Shanahan woke up. She had only slept four hours and her body was wide-awake. Although she needed more sleep her restless mind would not oblige. It was in this condition that she decided to sneak into Colonel Carters base quarters and get some clothes. She needed to do something to take her mind off Jack and she knew just what to do.

She had been running for a solid thirty minutes when Tealc made his way into the Gym. She barely noticed him as he did his morning stretches but Tealc noticed her immediately. She was running a fierce pace, if he didn't know any better; he would swear she were running for her life. He decided to take a seat at the benches and waited for Sam to finish.

When she finally noticed she was not alone she decided to do her cool down and sit next to Tealc.

"Good morning Samantha."

"Morning Tealc."

"You do not seem well. Why are you so troubled this morning?"

She looked at him and knew he was just like the Tealc from his time. He knew she was troubled and he was trying to console her.

"Everything is just so overwhelming Tealc. Seeing everyone here just brings back so many memories."

Tealc looks at her blue eyes and at that moment she thinks he can see right through her.

"Are those memories not good Samantha?"

"Most of them are but my younger self keeps asking me about the future and I keep wanting to tell her about it. I don't know what to do this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to correct all my wrongs."

"Indeed. If you can correct such mistakes then why haven't you done so."

"Because Tealc, I have already made my choices and now I have to live with them. If I tell her about the decisions I made it would alter not only her future but the futures of everyone she cares about."

Tealc gives her a knowing look.

"You speak of O'Neill's future, do you not?"

All she could do was nod. "In my future he is the happiest I've ever seen him. His daughter means the world to him and I can't take that away from him."

"You are very noble my friend. I believe you are making the correct decision in not telling her. Was it not one of your great poets that said, "The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few or the one."

Samantha smiles a 1000-watt smile at him, " Thanks Tealc. You always know how to make me feel better." She shook her head with a slight chuckle.

Then she looks at Tealc again with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You know Tealc, for a second there I forgot you were SG-1's second biggest Star Trek fan."

Tealc raises his eyebrow and says, "Who else is a fan of Star Trek."

"Well, I really shouldn't be saying but have you ever really looked at the General's movie collection? He has all of the Star Trek movies. I'm sure you can get him to go to a convention with you if you want."

Tealc begins to smile, "Indeed. I would find that most enjoyable."

Mental note," Tell Daniel to buy Jack a Star Trek box set." She could deal with one future consequence without any guilt involved. She smiles to herself as she walks down the hallway.

* * *

Her takeoff time was at noon. She just finished having lunch with her team and now it was time for her to take off. It was decided that she would fly the jumper and then attempt the time jump in mid air. It was for the best. She didn't want to be fused to the mountain if anything went wrong.

"Open the silo Walter." O'neill says to the walkie talkie.

"Roger that sir." He hears in reply.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Sam." Daniel says.

Sam makes her way towards Daniel and gives him a hug, "I'm gonna miss you Daniel. I guess I'll see you in 7 years."

She then makes her way to Tealc.

"Have a safe voyage Samantha. I have been, and ever shall be, your friend."

Sam smiles at the Star Trek quote, "Live long and prosper Tealc." She says as she hugs him.

Jack, Daniel, and Colonel Carter are oblivious to their words of wisdom. Daniel begins to wonder when Sam got so philosophical.

She makes it to Jack next. "Are you sure you can't stay any longer? We could talk football?"

Sam smiles at him and says "Sorry Jack, No can do. Don't worry so much. You'll be fine. They made the right decision when they made you the man."

Jack smiles and gives her an embrace. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, " Goodbye Jack."

"Bye Sam."

She turns to the last person on her way to the jumper and looks her up and down. She gives her a hug. She decides to give her one last piece of advice.

"Be strong Colonel. Everything will work out." She lies.

"Thanks Samantha. Good luck." She smiles back at herself.

She finally makes her way into the jumper and begins to lift off. She is cloaked within the earth's atmosphere when she decides to make the jump. She starts to think of her time when the time machine begins to stir. She thinks it's going to work when all of a sudden a red light flashes on the holographic display. She looks at the display and says,

"Oh crap."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm sorry for the boring chapter but trust me there will be some stuff going on soon. What did everyone think of my homage to Star Trek? 


	5. Plan B

Regret

Season 8 AU

Disclaimer: I do not own SG1

Chapter 5

* * *

As soon as the red light flashed she knew what was wrong. She stabilized her orbit and maintained her cloak. As she looked over her readings again she could only come up with one thought. "How could I be so stupid?" 

"Come on Sam, you need a plan." She said to herself. She sat there for two hours trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't stay up here forever and she couldn't go back to the SGC. She realized she needed somebody's help.

"Maybe Jack can help me out of this jam. He always helps me think on my feet." she says to the empty cabin.

With her mind made up, she made her decent towards Colorado Springs.

It was eleven pm and Jack was just about to go to bed. He had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on his door.

"Damn it, you better have life insurance because you're going to need it." Jack says as he opens the door.

When he opens the door, he is shocked. There in his doorway was Samantha Shanahan.

"I don't think my life insurance covers time displacement Jack. Can I please come in."

"Sam, what are you doing here?" He says as he allows her passage into his home.

"I need your help. Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a couple of months."

"Sure, why don't we sit down and get some coffee. Then you can start at the beginning."

* * *

They took a seat across from each other on his dining room table and Sam started her story. 

"I was just coasting outside of 10,000 feet when I decided to make the jump. I concentrated on getting back to my time and the time machine started it's start cycle. Everything was going as planned when an alarm went off in the jumper. That's when I realized what happened."

"What happened?"

"In laymen's terms, I ran out of gas. This jumper has gone through numerous time trips and the power cell is depleted. The time engine takes about a third of the power capacity of the jumper each time it's used. Until I get a new ancient power cell from another jumper I will be stuck here indefinitely."

"Hmm, that's not any good. So what's plan B?"

"You do have a plan B. Right Sam?"

"Hmm, I was thinking. Within the next year, the SGC will come to possess two fully charged jumpers. When you get them I need you to switch out one of the power crystals from my jumper and replace it. One charged crystal is all we need."

Jack claps his hands and says, "That's great Sam! You can stay at the SGC. Two Carters are better than one, I always say."

"No Jack, that's exactly what I can't do. I can't influence your decisions at all. No one, can know that I'm here. I need to protect my future. If I stay at the SGC, I'll influence your decisions, and my future will surely be lost."

"I don't understand Sam. You could be our secret weapon, we'd lose less lives if you were there."

Sam looked him in the eye and sighed, "Tell me Jack, if you could go back in time, would you save Janet's life?"

Jack looked at her. He was stunned by the question. "Of course I would. I wouldn't even hesitate"

"What about that airman that Janet saved? If it was a choice between Janet and that airman, would you still change the past?"

"This is Janet, Sam. I wouldn't even think twice about it."

Sam took a deep breath and went for Jack's weakspot.

"What about that airman's children? In my time Airman Cox's wife gave birth to Little Janet three months after he was saved. Three years after Janet's death Airman Cox's wife gave birth to twin boys." She sighs.

"So I ask again, would you give Janet her life back at the cost of taking little Janet's father and brothers from her. What would Janet want you to do?"

Jack lowers his head in shame. He had never thought of that possibility. He suddenly understood Sam's dilemma.

"No, I wouldn't trade Janet's life for three others. She wouldn't want me to."

Sam nods in understanding.

"I have to hideout for a few months. I also need to hide the jumper. Keeping it cloaked will be a drain on it's power supply."

"I think I know the perfect place to hide the jumper." He smiles a knowing grin.

He picks up his phone and makes a couple of calls to some of his old Special Forces buddies.

"Alright Sam, all the arrangements have been made. Tomorrow, before you wake up I'll receive a package with your new identity and a couple of bank cards."

"That's great Jack. Where am I going to hide out."

"That's easy, you're going fishing at my cabin tomorrow. I'll call ahead to a couple of people in town and tell them that um….my girlfriend is staying at my cabin for a vacation."

She smirks at him, "Your girlfriend? I think I'm a little too old to be called your girlfriend. Why not call me your lover, Jack."

Jack starts to blush furiously, " Sam these are simple people! I've known them since I was a kid. I can't call you my lover."

Sam chuckles at him, "Fair enough Jack."

Jack starts to laugh a little then says, "Good. So tomorrow we'll wake up, have some breakfast, the you, Samantha Simpson are going fishing."

She gives him an eyeroll, "Can't you think of a better alias."

"Nope, and it's perfect. After you get to the lake, you can submerge the jumper and power it down."

"Oh well, I guess I'd better get some sleep then. I have a big day ahead of me."

"Yeah, you can take the spare bedroom. It already has fresh sheets."

"Thanks Jack. Goodnight."

"No problem. Goodnight Lisa. I mean Sam."

TBC ...

* * *

Sheesh. That chapter was awkward. So what did you think. I have a couple more chapters left and a couple of twists before I'm done. Keep reviewing. I welcome any input, good or bad about my writing. Oh yeah, Happy Independence Day Everyone!!!  



	6. Requiem for a dream

Regret6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own SG1

Season 8 AU

* * *

**Denver 2010………..**

It had been 6 months since she told Pete she couldn't have children. Pete was upset and it showed. He started coming home later and later. It had gotten to the point where they were barely speaking to one another. Things had gotten better though in the past month. Although, Pete still came home late, he started speaking to her again. She thought that everything would turn out okay. In the last week alone she started talking adoption with Pete. Things were definitely looking up in her opinion.

She had gone to the coffee shop that overlooked a local park and she thought about her marriage. She knew she wasn't in love with Pete. During the first years of her marriage she fooled herself into thinking she was in love with him. Looking back on her marriage now she could hnoestly say she had never been anything more than content. Their marriage had it's good times and bad times but the love she thought she had for him just wasn't there. She had seen good marriages in the past and she knew she didn't have one. She still loved Pete but it was more a love born out of companionship, not passion. Even though all her thoughts told her that she was stuck in a loveless marriage, she was not going to give up. Sam Shanahan was not a quitter. She would adopt a child and she would put love back in this marriage.

It was with this new resolve that she decided to leave the coffee house. She was on her way out the door when she ran into the one person she had been thinking about.

"What are you doing here Pete? I thought you were undercover?" Sam says.

Pete is with his partner Alexandria, or Alex , as she liked to be called.

"We just finished our operation today Sam. We were just going to get coffee and then get back to the station." Pete says.

"Hi Sam." Alex says uncomfortably.

"Hi Alex." Sam says kindly

"Pete, why don't you take me to lunch. I haven't seen you all week."

Pete looks at Sam then at Alex. He seems to have a dilemma on what to do.

It was then that Sam sees something that unnerves her. Alex squeezes Pete's forearm and says, "It's okay Pete. Go and have lunch with your wife."

Pete smiles his most charming smile at her and says, "Thanks Alex. Come on Sam, let's get some lunch."

Sam's instincts were screaming at her. That was not just some squeeze of the forearm that was something significant. Also, that smile Pete gave her was not just a smile. She had seen that type of smile before. She had given it many times towards her former colonel. It was a smile full of love and hope but her mind just wouldn't accept what she had seen. If there was one defining character flaw of Sam Shanahan, it was her stubbornness. It was this weakness that blinded her to the facts that she had begun seeing that day.

* * *

**Two Months Later………..**

Sam had just finished teaching her physics course at the university when she checked her messages. On it was a message from Pete asking her to talk later tonight. She shook her head and said, "I wonder what that's all about."

She was either still clueless or still in denial over the things she'd seen in the past couple of months. In her mind, her life was back on track. She had just started the adoption paperwork and if things go her way, she would be a mother in three months. It was with this state of mind that she found herself sitting across the table from Pete. He began the long awaited conversation.

"Sam, we need to talk."

Sam frowns, "What is this about Pete?"

"Sam, I'm sorry but I don't think this is working."

"What's not working Pete?"

"This marriage Sam. It's not working. I don't think we should be together anymore."

Sam starts to cry. She knew it wasn't working but she was hopeful that a new child could fix what was wrong.

"Why Pete? Why now? What's changed?"

Pete stares at his hands but he doesn't say anything.

"Pete tell me why. I gave up everything for you. I deserve to know why." She says in a torrent of sobs.

"It's Alex. I'm in love with her."

Sam is shocked. The denial she once clung too had suddenly left her. Now she saw the truth of it all. The late night phone calls, the long undercover assignments, and the long hours; now all of it made sense.

"You're willing to give up everything for her? How could you?"

"I know I've hurt you Sam and I know you can never forgive me but I love her. I want to marry and have children with her. I can't stand not being with her. Do you remember what that feels like?"

"How dare you! I gave everything up for you. Of course, I know what that feels like. I'm in love with you Pete. "

"No Sam. You were never in love with me. So, don't even try to compare what we have to what me and alex have. You gave up your life and career to chase your dream of a normal life. You never gave up anything for the one you love."

"How do you know, you bastard."

"That's easy. I've seen you in love Sam." He pauses, "I've seen you with O'neill."

"Your being ridiculous Pete. I was never in love with Jack!"

"That's where your wrong Sam. You can deny it as much as you want but you loved him." He pauses and sighs, "more than you could ever love me."

"The only difference between you and me is that I'm willing to do something about it. I don't know how you could have married me. If you loved O'neill even half as much as I loved Alex, I wouldn't have married."

"Pete please don't do this. I forgive you for your affair. We can still make it work." She said crying hysterically now.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'll give you everything. I won't fight you. I'll walk out of this marriage without a penny if that's what you want but, I'm still leaving this marriage and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Pete gets up from his seat and takes a luggage bag from the closet. He takes one more look at Sam and says.

"I hope you can forgive me one day Sam. I was weak, I thought marrying you and moving you away from him would solve all of our problems. I see now, I was a fool.. I'm truly sorry from taking you from your true love."

With those words Pete walks out of Sam's life forever.

* * *

**Present…….**

Sam wakes up in a cold sweat. She had been dreaming about that conversation for a month now. She couldn't deny the truth behind Pete's words. it was true she didn't have the courage to act on her love for Jack back then and now she was paying for it. She went outside to look at the stars. She then gave a sarcastic laugh filled with pain. She looks to the heavens and said.

"You're a great fan of irony you know. Pete just had to fall in love with someone he works with. To top it all off, he gave up everything to be with her. Now that's irony."

She then begins to shout, "Are you done now God. What more do you want from me? I know I messed up. Can't you just leave me alone now!"

As she says this a thought crosses her mind. She suddenly looks out across the peaceful lake and she begins to form a plan. The chess game of her life was almost over. She had only one piece left to play. She knows she cannot win this game but as always she has a plan B. She may not be allowed to win this game but she can still go for a draw.

With her mind made up, she goes back into the cabin and for the first time in years, she sleeps like a log.

* * *

What did you guys think. I'm almost finished with the next chapter but the reviews I'm getting are dropping off. Do I suck that badly? Oh well, if you're still reading and reviewing thanks. Hmmm, I wonder what's going to happen next. What do you think?   



	7. Shock and awe

Regret7

Disclaimer: I don't own SG1

Season 8 AU

Chapter 7

* * *

It had been four months since she'd spoken with Jack last and she missed him. She wanted to talk to him but she couldn't. If her plan was going to work the timing had to be perfect. If she was going to do this, she had to do it soon. It was now or never for her 

She waited until he got home. She knew he would be in a terrible mood. It had been a month since her father died. In that month, Colonel Carter's life had been shattered. It was the worst month of her life and she did the only thing that she could think of at the time. She grabbed on to whatever she had left and didn't let go. Unfortunately, for all lives involved, the person who was there to comfort her had been Pete. He had literally taken as much time off as needed to help her. He didn't want anyone else comforting her in her time of need and it worked. By the end of the month, Pete had talked her into getting married at the courthouse with all her friends.

The ceremony had been earlier today and Jack had been forced to watch the woman he loved pledge herself to someone else. It was literally the worse day of his life and now he finally had some privacy. The plan was simple in Jack's mind: get drunk, get drunk, and of course, get drunk. He was pouring himself his first glass of whiskey, when he heard the knock.

Jack shouts at the door, "Leave me alone!"

The knocking stopped and he thought he would finally find some privacy when the door suddenly opened revealing the face of Samantha Shanahan.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest Jack."

"Go away Sam. I'm not in the mood."

"Please Jack, I just want to talk and you look like you could use a friend right now."

Jack against his better judgment pours another glass of whiskey for Sam.

"Alright Sam. We can talk."

They both head to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Sam, why are you here?"

"I need to ask you a favor Jack."

Jack takes a deep breath and exhales.

"You picked a lousy day to ask Sam."

"Well, I actually picked the perfect day to ask. I had to ask you during a time when I knew you still loved me. Judging by the drink in your hand, I think today is one of those days."

"Of course I love you Sam. I'll always love you!" He says taking another gulp of his drink.

"I know Jack. I know. That's why I came here tonight. I thought maybe we could help each other during this time."

Jack looks at her and looks confused.

"How are you going to help me Sam? You going to help me pour my drinks?" He says sarcastically.

"No Jack. I want to give you closure. I want to spend the night with you and in return you can give me what I can't have with Pete."

Jack's eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"I can't have children with Pete. The asguard told me that I can only have children with an advanced human or a gouald host. I'm offering to give you closure on our eight year non relationship and in return all I want is to be with you for one night."

Jack looks at her stunned by the information.

"Don't you think this is a little wrong? You're married to Pete, what would he think about this."

"He wouldn't have to know Jack. Please consider it Jack. I can't ask you in the future because in my time you're married with children and I could never ask you to betray them. I want children Jack and you're the only one that can give them to me."

Jack can only sit there blabbering.

"Children? Married?"

Sam nods.

"I know this is a lot to take in Jack but I'll give you some time. I'll be at the cabin. Tell me when you make up your decision okay."

With that Sam Shanahan left his house leaving a totally dumbfounded Jack in her wake.

* * *

Didn't expect that did you? Well maybe you did. Just wait for the next one. It's coming to an end soon. Next one is going to be a gutwrencher.  



	8. As time goes by

Regret 8

Disclaimer: I do not own SG1

Season 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews. I would like to clear things up some people. If you look at the last chapter, it was the future Sam Shanahan that went to see Jack, not the present. It would make a lot more sense if you reread it in that light. So please reread it before you read this chapter. Let's just say colonel carter shanahan was on her honeymoon when last chapter's conversation took place. I'm sorry if I was so vague. Now, on with the show.**

* * *

**Minnesota two days later…….**

Samantha Shanahan was tense. She had used an ovulation stick an hour ago and it confirmed she was ovulating. She hadn't heard from Jack since Colonel Carter's wedding night. If she was going to succeed, Jack had to come soon. She knew he still loved her she just hoped he loved her enough to conceive a child. She was still in her thoughts when she heard a knock.

Sam opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Hi, may I come in." Jack says.

"Of course you can, it's your cabin." She responds smiling.

Jack sits on the sofa next to her.

"So." Jack says after sitting down.

"So."

"Listen Sam, I still don't know about all this."

"I know Jack. It's a lot to take in but it's my only chance."

"Come on, Sam. Can't you get me to donate some stuff or something in the future." He asks fumbling his hands.

Sam looks at Jack and says, "No Jack. I don't want to complicate your life in the future. You've already done so much for me. I won't ask your future self to do this. This is a once in a lifetime shot. Please Jack, do this for me."

He looks at her and says, "What about Pete, Sam?"

She sighs. _"Why is this man so honorable?"_ she says to herself.

"Listen Jack, answer me one question. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Sam. You know that."

"Then forget about Pete. I love you too if you must know. God or Fate have given us a chance of one night together and I want to have it. Tonight, it's just you and me Jack. Show me how much you love me."

After Sam says those words Jack's demeanor changes. No longer was he the hesitant participant in the story. Something in him just clicked. If he was only destined to spend one night with Carter, then so be it. He would make the most of what fate had given him. Tonight, Sam Shanahan was his and he was going to make it a night she would never forget.

Sam had seen the change in Jack instantly and she was thrilled. She had dreamed for over ten years what a night with Jack would be like and tonight it was finally going to happen. Jack quickly closed the gap separating the two and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She was left dumbfounded by the passion she had felt.

He was a predator and she was the prey. In all her life, Samantha Shanahan had never become so wet, so fast. Her body responded to his kisses immediately, she was helpless against his assault and she knew it. _"How did this man know her body so well?" _Sam thought to herself.

They stumbled through the cabin and finally made it to the bedroom. He was still kissing her neck when he seemed to pull back.

"Sam, are you sure about this? I can still stop now if you want."

Sam looked at him and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life Jack."

Jack took her confirmation and kissed her on the lips. His tongue licked her top lip asking for entrance. When she opened her mouth his tongue entered and Jack was in heaven. Visions of locker rooms and tank tops filled his mind. Jack tasted Sam Carter's tongue on his and he was lost. It was then that she knew they would cross that imaginary line between friends and lovers, never to return.

* * *

**The next morning……….**

They had made love three times that night and Sam was sated. She had never imagined sex could be like that. It was the product of eight years of want and love. She would never forget this night for as long as she lived. She looked at Jack sleeping and studied him. He looks so young, she thought. _"If only, I could spend the rest of my life lying next to him." _She thought. She had stayed awake all night committing every moment to memory. If she could have stopped time she would, she wanted them to stay in this cabin forever. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

The first rays of sun danced of his face and he began to stir. Their time in the cabin was over and it was now time to face reality.

"Good morning." Sam says.

Jack stretches and then hugs Sam. "Good morning Sam. I could stay like this forever."

Sam closes her eyes. _I can't believe I'm going to do this._

"We can't stay here Jack. Our night is over."

"Why Sam? Why can't we stay here?"

"Because, I love him Jack." She lies, "I love Pete and he's waiting in the future for me. You have to let me and her go, Jack."

Jack is stunned by revelation but, he knew it had to end. Quickly, sadness overtook him.

Sam sees this and hates herself. She puts a hand to Jack's cheek and says.

"Listen Jack, you have to let her go. She's with the man she loves. It'll only cause you more hurt if you hang on to her. You have to move on."

"I can't move on Sam. I love her too much. I love you too much." He says as a tear makes it down his cheek touching her hand.

She cups his face and stares directly into his gleaming watery eyes.

"Listen to me Jack and listen well. In two months, Gen Hammond will retire. You will be the one to replace him." She takes a deep breath and gathers her strength.

"When you get to Washington, you will look Kerry up. You will beg her for another chance. You will explain everything to her. You'll explain how you met future me and what we did in this cabin. You will tell her everything that I'm telling you now. You will also tell her that you've finally let the ghost of Samantha Carter go."

She looks at him and he just stares at her contemplating what she's saying.

"If you do this. One year later you will be married and two years after that the world will welcome Charlotte Alexandria O'Neill. She will complete your family and make both of you the two happiest people I know."

Jack smiles at the thought of his daughter. Then he looks at Sam and says, "Thank you for everything Sam."

"No Jack, thank you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were dressed and he was at the door. They looked at each other with love. They knew this was the last time they would ever be like this and they savored it. After this they could only be friends and they knew it. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Why does this feel like a Casablanca-esque moment." She says.

Jack smiled and responded.

"We'll always have Minnesota Sam." He says.

"Always." She replies smiling.

Jack then takes her face with his hands and gives her one last kiss. The sweetness of that kiss lingered long after he broke it.

"Goodbye Sam."

"Goodbye Jack."

He then turns and leaves her behind.

* * *

An hour later, Sam is still thinking about their night together. Last night had left an impression on her and she was smiling. She was still replaying her last bedtime conversation with Jackin her head when a thought struck her. Sam Shanahan had a moment of clarity.

She goes outside and starts talking to the heavens.

"You bastard, you are one sadistic SOB." She says. She then starts to laugh a bittersweet laugh.

She had finally realized that she, Samantha Carter Shanahan, was responsible for it all. She had pushed Jack to move on. It was her fault he fell in love with Kerry. In a bit of comic irony, she was the reason her and Jack never got a second chance. It was a self fulfilling prophecy and she had made it. Her life was a greek tragedy and she was the author. It was with these thoughts that she made her way back to the cabin laughing and crying.

* * *

**One month later…….**

Jack had finally sent the replacement crystals by courier. It was time for Sam to go home. She loved the cabin but she didn't belong in this time. She wanted to see her friends again. She hadn't seen Tealc or Daniel in months. She also needed their help. Why do you ask. It was simple. Sam Shanahan was pregnant.

She quickly started up the jumper and began to make her way into the upper atmosphere. It was time. So she started thinking of 2012. She heard the familiar hum of the time engine and she realized she had made the jump. She quickly cloaked herself and made her way to Colorado Springs and landed. She just outside the city limits by a diner she used to go to. She looked at the newspaper at the newsstand that the diner had. It read August 12, 2009. She had come home to early.

She realized her problem right away. The time machine was supposed to interpret your thoughts to determine time coordinates but her memory of the day she left was hazy. It had been months since she thought of 2012. Add to that the pregnancy and you have a recipe for disaster. There was simply no way to make it home. It would be too hard to shoot for a specific year much less a date. She was stuck here. The only way to make it home would be through the natural way.

She quickly went to the payphone and dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hammond residence."

"It's me uncle George."

"Sam?"

"Hi uncle George. I'm in trouble and I need your help."

* * *

Hey thanks to urgirlie13 for two reviews in one day. One more chapter to go. This story ran a little long but I couldn't think of a way to shorten it. I was going to go to an M rating but decided not to at the last moment. I hope you think it's okay. I was going to post this tommorrow but if I don't post it now I'll change it. Do you guys consider this a ship? Just asking. 


	9. The return

Regret 9

I do not own SG1

* * *

**SGC 2012**

General Landry sat down on the conference table amidst a torrent of questions. To his right were Daniel Jackson and Tealc, to his left stood the newly retired Jack O'Neill.

"What do you mean she disappeared? What happened!?" Daniel said in a loud and very disrespectful tone.

"We must keep calm Daniel Jackson?" Tealc said.

"What do you mean keep calm Tealc! Sam's out there lost and alone right now. We have to find her." Daniel said.

Jack looks at his friend and takes a deep breath.

"Daniel calm down. She's not lost. I know exactly where she is. I just don't know when she is?" Jack says.

Daniel is silenced by Jack's words as Tealc just raises an eyebrow.

"Come on Daniel, don't tell me you're going senile already. Did you already forget we saw her in the past in 2004?"

Daniel finally begins to understand Jack's words and says, "Now I remember. But, she was only back there for one night. She should have been back here already."

"Indeed." Tealc says.

Jack smirks at his friends and says, " Well, I'm no expert in time travel but like Carter always says, 'Time is relative'"

As Jack finishes his sentence, the room is filled with a flash of light.

"Actually, Einstein was the one who said that Jack." Samantha Carter says as she materializes.

Jack looks at Sam and she seems to be off. He didn't know what it was but something was different about her. This wasn't the Sam Carter that left his cabin many years ago and he knew it. "What happened to her?" He asked himself.

Daniel was the first get up and hug her.

"Sam are you okay." Daniel says.

"I okay Daniel. Actually, I'm better than okay Daniel."

She than makes her way over to Tealc and hugs him.

"It's good to see you Tealc."

"It's good to see you as well Samantha."

She then went over to Jack and gave him the tightest hug she's ever given.

"Hi Sam, did you miss me?" He says smirking.

She laughs and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything Jack. I can never repay you for what you've given me."

"You mean?"

She looks up to Jack O'Neill with watery eyes and nods.

Daniel was the first to say something.

"Okay, what's going on Sam?"

She lets go of Jack and goes to the middle of the briefing table and says, "First let me just say, I know I look like the Sam Shanahan that left here the other night but, I'm not. I haven't seen any of you in over three years and the name is back to Sam Carter as of 0600 this morning. I've finally let go of the Shanahan name."

The room was silent while everyone absorbed the information.

Sam looks at her three friends and sighs.

"There is also someone I want you all to meet." She takes a radio out of her pocket and says, "Carter to Challenger, you can beam down the package now."

In an instant, another flash of light envelops the room, leaving behind a three year old girl with strawberry blonde curls and cerulean eyes.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Grace Evelyn O'niell."

* * *

**I've got to end it for now. I still don't know where I want to go with this. The only thing I know is that the next chapter will be called birthday party. **


	10. Hi dad

Regret 10

I don't own SG1

AU Season 8

* * *

A collective gasp was heard from everyone in the room. Daniel and Tealc looked stunned. If anyone had told Daniel that he'd be meeting Jack and Sam's child this morning he would have sent them to the Looney bin. Tealc and Daniel looked at Grace in wonder. Silently, both friends wondered, "How could this happen?" 

Sam just looked at the shock on her former teams faces and reminisced about that fateful day she came back to the future…

* * *

**Colorado Springs 2009……**

"Uncle George, I need your help."

George Hammond looked at his goddaughter in complete shock. He had just seen her two weeks ago and she wasn't anywhere near as pregnant as the woman standing in front of him.

"Come in Sam. Have a seat. Start from the beginning."

She takes a seat on the sofa and looks around his living room. She looks at the pictures on his mantle and smiles. On his mantle were pictures of his family and loved ones. "One day she would have this," she thinks to herself.

It is then she sees a familiar picture on the end table. It's a picture of SG1, Janet, Cassie, Jacob, and Hammond. She looks at the little family picture and her eyes begin to water. "If only we could have stayed like that." She mumbles to herself.

George Hammond takes a seat opposite her and gives her some water.

"Sam, things may have changed a little but we're all still family." He says pointing at the photo.

"Yes, we are uncle George."

"Sam, I know that you have a lot to tell me and I know it's going to be difficult but, I'm here for you sweetheart." He says to his goddaughter.

"Thanks uncle George. Let's start with the obvious. I'm pregnant."

George Hammond is in shock. Having Samantha confirm his initial assessment just caught him off guard. He was about to say something when she put her hand up to stop him.

"Jack's the father."

Sam looked at his reaction and just had to smile. His eyes were the size of bowling balls and his jaw had hit the floor. He was at a loss for words. He quickly went over to the liquor cabinet and opened his oldest bottle of scotch. He poured himself a double and he drank it quickly. He then poured himself another one and sat down in front of Sam.

"Okay Sam. Start from the beginning."

* * *

She told him everything that had happened and he agreed with her about keeping all of this a secret. After all, there was still a Sam Shanahan out there and her knowing about Sam Carter and Family would surely disrupt the timeline. She was thankful for her uncle George. She didn't know how she'd have gone through the pregnancy without him. It was during these thoughts that her daughter broke the silence that engulfed the room. 

"Hi. I'm Gracie."

She was an extremely intelligent three year old. Whether it was due to her mother's intelligence or father's ancient genes, there was no doubt about it, Gracie Oneill was a genious.

Daniel was the first to break from his stupor.

"Hi Gracie. I'm your uncle Daniel."

The little girl just giggled and ran up to hug him.

"I know that uncle Daniel. You're SG1." She says with a knowing smirk.

"It is nice to meet you Gracie O'neill." Tealc says.

She goes over to him and hugs him.

"Hi Uncle Tealc. Mom said you were big." She says smiling.

Jack just looked at her and smiled. This girl was not shy at all. He had Carter's brains and the Oniell charm. "Boy, was this world in trouble." He thought to himself.

Suddenly, the girl stood right in front of him and he kneeled down to look at her in the eye.

He knew that Sam was pregnant when he last saw her, many years ago but it was still shocking to see her. He thought she'd show up at the SGC pregnant today. He never thought that today he would meet his oldest daughter.

"Hi Gracie. I'm your father, Jack. It's so nice to finally meet you."

She jumped into his open arms and said, "Hi dad. I've missed you so much."

Jack's eyes start to water.

"I know sweetie. I love you and I'll always be here for you. Always."

Jack had been looking in Sam's direction when he said those words. She began to tear up just like her daughter. His words were meant for both of them. No matter what happened between them, whether it was years ago or this morning, Sam could still hear the love in his voice. Only this time it was not aimed specifically for her. Although, it had only been less than five minutes Sam knew that Jack loved her daughter and her daughter obviously loved Jack. It didn't take a doctorate in Astrophysics to see the love in their eyes. All Sam Carter could do was smile. Her daughter finally had what she always wanted, a father.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a bad chapter but I'm still trying to finish the last chapter. It's a little rough. But, I will say, there is only one chapter left. It will also contain hints for the sequel. "Bless the broken road." The sequel will have everything you guys have been waiting for but have been teased about with this story...j/s ship, Oniell tweens, Daniel /Vala, Jackson and Tealc kids, and Kerry's cheating heart. Just kidding...there is no sequel in the works...or is there?**


	11. Chapter 11

Regret 11

I don't own SG1

* * *

**The Party**

It was noon and the birthday party was just getting started. Charlotte O'niell was running around her house playing tag with her cousins, Jonathon(JJ) and Alexa Jackson. Together they made up the most lethal combination of adolescents the world has ever seen. Their energy level and propensity to get in trouble were driving her insane, it's a good thing Vala's here to help, otherwise, she would surely lose her mind. Her husband had been called in earlier that morning and she had a bad feeling something was wrong. Little did she know however, the day she had been dreading all these years was finally here.

She was still trying to get Char and the twins to quit playing tag in the house when her door opened up. At first, it was a relief to see more adults but, that relief quickly gave way to the anger that had been festering in her. The first to come in was Tealc and his family. Kerry had always liked Tealc and Ishta. They were blunt and very honest in her opinion and she respected that. She liked it when Tealc and his family visited every year. They were the closest thing to Jack's relatives that she had ever seen. When their kids burst through the door the Jackson kids and Char came out of hiding to welcome their cousins and their parents.

The next person through the door was Daniel Jackson. The patriarch of the Jackson clan was handsome and he still possessed the boyish charm that made him the heart throb of the SGC. If she were still single, Daniel Jackson would be on the short list of men that she would make a play for. That scenario never happened though, she had won the battle for Jack and she was going to keep him. That's when the man in question entered the door with a beautiful little girl on his hip. Kerri let out a gasp. It was what she had feared most, the day when Sam Carter Shanahan came back to her future.

"Hi Everyone! Charlotte come over here. There is someone I want you to meet. " Jack says.

Charlotte comes up to him and says, "Hi daddy. Who's that?"

"Hi princess, I want you to meet someone special."

"Okay Daddy. "

As Jack begins to put Gracie down, Sam Carter walks through the door.

"Aunt Sam!!!!" little Charlotte squealed happily as she ran into her aunts arms.

Charlotte worshipped Sam Carter. Unlike her mother, Sam Carter was always there for her. She was there when her mom decided to go back to work full time in the NID. She was always there when both her mom and dad either worked or got into a fight. In fact, when people asked her what she wanted to be when she was older, she'd always respond, "I want to be a scientist like my aunt Sam." This was yet another reason Kerry silently despised the blonde haired woman standing in her living room.

"Hi Char. How's my little troublemaker." Sam says.

"Good Aunt Sam. . Did you get me a present?" A mischievous Char says out loud.

"Of course I did Char but I want you to meet someone first."

Charlotte nodded.

"Char I want you to meet my daughter. Gracie." Sam said

Charlotte walks up to Grace.

"Hi, I'm Gracie. Nice to meet you." she extends her hand

"Hi Gracie, I'm Charlotte but you can call me Char." She says shaking her sisters hand.

Everyone in the room smiles at the scene. Everyone that is except Kerry.

After a few moments Kerry breaks the moment.

"Alright everyone, Barbeque in the back first, than presents. Kids you have 15 minutes before lunch and I expect you to wash up before we start eating."

She then looks at everyone with a fake smile on her face and talks to Sam.

"Sam, can you help me in the kitchen please."

Sam gives an apprehensive look at Jack and says, "Sure."

Sam was not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I'm having trouble finishing this story. Everytime, I try to write the ending Kerry becomes a little meaner than I intended. Sorry this was so short but I'll make up for it in the conversation. 


	12. Confrontations

Regret 12

I don't own Sg1

* * *

As Sam and Kerry made their way into the kitchen, Jack and Daniel gave each other apprehensive looks. 

"Jack do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone in there." Daniel says.

"No Daniel, but what can I do." Jack says.

"Oh well, it's your funeral."

Jack rolls his eyes and says, "Shut up space monkey."

He then looks at everyone and says, "Alright Tealc, your in charge of the grill. Daniel you and Vala help the children get into their swim gear. Me and Ishta will be in charge of the drinks."

As everyone went to do their assigned tasks Jack looks at the closed kitchen door," Today, was going to be a long day." Jack thought to himself.

Ishta squeezes Jack's arm to break him from his daze.

"Do not worry O'Neill. I have seen you survive more dangerous situations than these." She says with a smile.

Jack looks at her with a lopsided grin.

"I see you've picked up a little of Tealc's tauri humor."

Ishta gives O'neill a rare full blown smile.

"I was merely stating fact O'neill. You need not be afraid of those two. If the situation demands it, I will defend you're honor." She deadpans to Jack causing him to shake his head smiling.

"You know what, Ishta. I think I liked you better before the goauld war ended. Back then I was the only smart ass around here."

Ishta then let out a laugh.

"You considered yourself smart back then?"

Jack let out a growl that sounded much like a chuckle to Ishta's ears.

"Let's just go to the store for ice and drinks. Okay."

Ishta nods.

Jack mumbles, "smart alek haktyl."

Ishta just smiles. She loved these humans. They were Tealc's family and she loved being with them. They were all honorable heroes in the galaxy's eyes and she felt lucky to be a part of their group. As she rode in Jack's truck, she observed him. Out of all Tealc's friends she respected this human the most. She even respected him more than Bratac. He had proven himself the greatest leader the tauri had ever had. More than that she loved to banter with him. He was like the older brother or cousin that she had never had. Their relationship was familial and had gotten closer as the years passed. In fact, everytime he visits New Haktyl (roughly 3 times a year) they have the best time. The only thing she didn't like about the man was the fact that her children were becoming a little wild due their uncle Jack. They certainly got into more trouble when he came around but, she realized, she wouldn't have it any other way.

She then looks at Jack with a mischievous smile as they pull up to the local store.

"Can I drive back to the house O'neill. I remember my lessons from last time I came here."

Jack rolls his eyes, "Fine, but if Carter and Kerry decide to fight or kick my ass. Your going to defend me."

She smiles again at Jack and says, "It would be my honor."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen……..**

Kerry walks into the kitchen followed by Sam. Kerry makes her way to the chopping board and starts slicing some onions.

Sam sees how tense Kerry's shoulders are and waits for her to start.

"You know I've always hated you." Kerry says.

"Listen Kerry." Sam says before she is cut off.

"No Sam you listen. It's my turn to speak now. You are not going to interrupt okay." She says with malice.

Sam nods.

"Like I said I've always hated you. I didn't hate you because you were his closest female friend, I hated you because you were a fool and no matter how much I tried to get my family away from you, you were here to stay. Jack, would never leave you and as much as I hate to say it, he will never love me more than he loved you."

She pauses as her eyes become glassy. "She would not show this woman her tears", Kerry says to herself.

She blinks them back and continues while Sam is shocked by her words. "She was trying to take Jack and Char away from me?" She thought.

"I thought that after you married Pete it would get better but it didn't. No matter how far you were, I still had to fight for his heart. Love shouldn't be that hard but I got used to it and I was happy. Char and her father made me feel loved and I finally had a home. I couldn't believe you were such a fool. To choose Pete over Jack was the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do. " She laughs.

Sam frowns.

"It gave me so much pleasure watching you go through your divorce. It was like one big I told you so. When we had Charlotte, it gave me greater pleasure to rub your nose in it. I had finally got the life that you wanted and you knew it." She smiles at Sam menacingly.

Sam says, "I don't have to take this."

Kerry responds, "Stay. That's the least you can do after what you did to me."

Sam didn't understand what she had meant but she stayed.

"Everything was going great. I finally had a child with the man I love, I finally had a family, and best of all, you were left alone with a barren womb and a shattered marriage. It was a dream come true."

Sam raises her eyebrows in shock.

"Does that surprise you Sam? I'm NID we know every medical situation on base." Sam looked sat down and waited for her to continue. She was shocked that the NID or Kerry knew so much.

" I was happy three years ago. I was happier than I have ever been. Then Jack tells me about your future self. Before then I could tolerate you but after he told me of your little trip to the past, I could do nothing but hate you. You had cheated. By some stroke of luck you had gone to the past and cheated."

"Kerry, I never meant to hurt you. I just did what I had to do."

Kerry gives a maniacal laugh.

"Oh come of it Sam. You knew we were married. You knew we were happy and you still did what you did. I don't care what you say. You knew he was a married man and you knew he was off limits yet you still made love to him. Come to think about it, was there really an accident Sam? Or did you plan on going to the past on purpose?"

"I would do no such thing." Sam stated

"Yeah right. Do you know how it feels like to have the one man you wanted stolen from you?" Kerry says.

Sam clenches her fists and stands, "Of course, I know how it feels. You stole Jack away from me!"

Kerry looks at her in disgust. She faced her and said.

"I never stole him Sam. He was always mine. You were the thief. You stole nights of matrimonial pleasure from me not the other way around!"

Sam squared her shoulders and said, "He wasn't married and I never stole those nights away from you. He gave them to me willingly before you ever got back together. In fact, you should be thanking me. If I hadn't told him to take your sorry ass back you would have never married him."

"I don't care what you say Sam. You are a no good home wrecker and although you may have had one night with Jack, I will have him for the rest of my natural life. I've already put in for a transfer back to DC. Six months from now me and Jack will be moving away from you and this wretched place. He'll never leave me or his daughter. So, enjoy what little time you and you're little bitch have left with him because if I have my way both of you will never see him again!!"

Slap! Sam Carter lost control and slapped Kerry.

"Don't you dare call my daughter that and don't even think about taking her father away from her!" Sam Carter bristled with rage until she finally closed her eyes trying to blink the tears away.

"This can't be happening. " Sam thought to herself.

The moment Sam closed her eyes she knew it was a mistake.

Slap!! Now she was at the receiving end of a slap.

"Now you listen to me you little home wrecker. I can and will do whatever I want and that includes going to DC!"

Kerry then turns around and leaves the room leaving an angry Sam Carter in her wake.

* * *

Kerry runs to her bedroom and starts to cry. She was not going to let that woman have Jack again. She had her chance with Jack and she wasted it. She still loved Jack and she knew Jack still loved Sam. She hated coming in second for Jack's heart and she needed release. She needed a distraction from the drama in her life. She needed a distraction that only he could give. She suddenly went for her phone and rang up a familiar number. 

"Barrett."

"Hi Malcolm. It's Kerry. Is there anyway we could meet tommorow."

Across town Barrett had a smile on his face. "Must have been another run in with Carter," he thought to himself.

"Sure, same place off the highway."

"Yeah, be there at 3pm. I suddenly need to go shopping." She said with a small smile on her face.

"No problem, partner. I'll see you tommorow. Bye."

"Bye." Kerry said.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think. Should I end the story here and start the non existent sequel or what. I think this particular story is done don't you think. What did you guys think of the cliff hanger? Please review and let me know.**


	13. pool party

Regret 13

I don't own SG1

Season 8 AU

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Sam to calm down. She couldn't believe Kerry's selfishness. If she were in her shoes, taking Jack away from his other daughter would never even cross her mind. To top it all off, if she caused a scene now both Jack and Char (pronounced shar) would never forgive her. So here she was with a fake smile on her face playing happy families with the one person in this world she couldn't stand. 

As the kids play in the pool, Kerry makes her way to Jack dressed in the skimpiest and sexiest bikini imaginable. Even Vala had to blush at the bikini. In fact, she was receiving an appreciative look from every male in SG1.

Sam walks over to Vala and says, "Why didn't any body tell me it was dress like a slut day?"

"Trust me darling. You have way better assets than Mrs. Kerry." Vala says.

"Thanks Vala."

Kerry sits on Jack's lap and kisses him soundly. She then looks at Sam afterwords and starts to smirk. Jack still oblivious to the silent war going on in his own home looks at Kerry seductively.

Vala sees this and feels for Sam. She leans over and whispers something in Sam's ear.

"Sam, the cooler is right next to Jack Why don't you get us a beer."

She gives Vala a confused look before she realizes where the cooler is.

"Okay."

As Sam makes her way to the cooler, Jack can't help but notice her. Kerry also notices the blond. She's wearing a two-piece bikini also, and for a woman who's been out of the military, she was in fantastic shape.

Sam bends over a little longer than needed. She shouts back at Vala, "Hey Vala, what kind of soda did you want?"

"Just a coke Sam." Vala says smiling.

As she bends over the cooler searching for a coke, she gives Jack a perfect view of her breasts.

Kerry starts to get mad. When she sat on Jacks lap she could feel the beginnings of an erection but, after having seeing Sam's antics, she could feel Jack's rock hard length against her butt. She knew his current condition had more to do with the blond in front of him than she did, and that pissed her off.

Daniel and Tealc were over by the grill observing these events. They gave each other a look.

"So Tealc, do you think Jack is stupid or lucky." Daniel says

" I believe O'Neill is a very lucky man." Tealc says.

Right then Sam takes a cold beer bottle and puts it to her cheek giving Jack a marvelous view of Sam's body. Kerry feeling Jack's erection press against her gets so mad that she reaches for a glass of ice water. She dumps the glass on Jack's face.

"I think you need to cool off Jack." Kerry says as she jumps off his lap and heads towards the kitchen.

Jack's shocked. _Where did that come from. Why is she so pissed. Man, Sam's hot._

As Sam makes her way to Vala, she smiles. Vala also having seen the turn of events can't help but laugh.

Daniel looks over to Tealc and says, "I think he's more stupid than lucky Tealc."

Tealc looks at his friend and says, "Indeed."

The children laugh at Jack thinking it was all a game. Ishta sees Jack and can't help herself.

She goes over to Jack and hands him a towel.

"A lot of help you were Ishta." Jack says with some annoyance.

Ishta smirks at him.

"I did not think you were in danger O'Neill." She says.

As she begins to leave she hears Jack mumble. When she is close enough for Daniel and Tealc to hear she turns back with a smile on her face.

"O'Neill, there are children present. I suggest you go to the outdoor shower and cool off. A warrior should sheath his weapon when there is no battle."

Jack blushes and looks at his dwindling erection. All he can do is glare at the Haktyl.

Daniel burst out laughing and Tealc also chuckles.

"You always were trigger happy Jack." Daniel says.

"Shut up space monkey!!" Jack shouts.

Jack then sees everyones eyes on him and decides to lighten the situation. He gets up and runs to the pool.

"Canon ball!!" Jack says as he jumps in.

Vala and Sam hadn't heard Ishta's words and they give Daniel a questioning look.

As Jack raises his head out of the water he sees Vala and Sam head to Daniel.

When he looks at Daniel, he sees that the man is still laughing. All Jack could do is shake his head and say, "I hate pool parties."

* * *

**So, what did you think. Too fluffy? I just thought I'd break the pace of the story a little. I just couldn't end it with the last chapter. So, I guess I'm stuck writing this until it comes to it's natural conclusion. With that in mind. Please review.**


	14. rendezvous

**Regret 14**

**I do not own SG1**

**Season 8 AU**

* * *

It had just turned 3pm when Kerry pulled up to the motel. The shopping trip couldn't come too soon for Kerry. She'd had the worst day yesterday. When she left Jack at the pool she had been so angry. She saw Jack's reaction to Sam and she just couldn't take it. She was in a bad mood all night. Even when Jack apologized she still couldn't forgive him. He had tried making it up to her by running her a bubble bath and giving her a massage but she would have none of it. In the end, she just told Jack she wasn't in the mood and Jack being a gentleman stopped his attempts at seduction. 

She was still thinking about last night when he opened the door. She sees him and starts to smile. She looked at Malcolm and kissed him passionately. She deserved this she thought to herself. In her mind, she was just getting even. Jack had made love and fathered a child with the woman she despised. Granted, her Jack never cheated on her but that didn't matter. If it was anyone other than her, she could have forgiven him but it wasn't. "It just had to be Samantha Carter," she thought to herself.

She quickly enters the motel room and starts undressing. He looks her over and starts kissing her again. She didn't care that Malcolm could never be as good a lover as Jack right now it didn't matter. She sticks her tongue in his mouth and is overcome by the sensation. "He's good enough." Kerry thinks to herself.

* * *

**Across Town……….**

Jack had convinced Sam to meet him at the park with the girls. Kerry had just gone shopping and Jack wanted to spend time with his daughters ( and of course a certain blond scientist) He met them at the park and proceeded to take their bikes out of their respective cars.

"Here you go. Me and Sam are going to be on the bench over there. Stay where we can see you okay." Jack says.

Both girls look at him and say, "Yes Dad."

Their voices are like music to his ears. He had told Charlotte yesterday that Gracie was her sister and the little girl was ecstatic. They took to each other immediately. Even now you could see the strong bond forming. Soon they would be inseparable. He gave them both a kiss on the forehead and watched them ride off.

As Sam and Jack sit down on the bench.

"Are you sure it's wise to let those two ride off together."

"Relax Sam. What trouble could they get into." Jack says.

"Are you serious Jack? I've known both you're daughters all their lives and although Gracie is very smart, she can be subordinate most of the time. Charlotte on the other hand is the complete opposite. She's a smart take charge kind of girl that is prone to mischief. Those two together can only spell trouble for us."

Jack starts to laugh hard.

"Don't worry Sam. With your brains and my daring, they'll be saving the world in no time."

Sam just slaps his shoulder.

"They better not be. They're just three!!"

"But a very advanced human type three." Jack says with a smile.

Sam just rolls her eyes.

"I knew Thor shouldn't have used those words. The only thing that's advanced in the last six years is your ego." She says with a chuckle.

Jack mock frowns then something catches his eye. Sam quickly follows his gaze to a big oak tree. Two abandoned bikes lay at the foot of the huge oak while two children climb on one of the lower branches.

Jack immediately gets up and goes towards them.

"Gracie Charlotte get down from there!!" He yells.

Sam just looks at Jacks retreating form and says, "Yup, they're definitely your children."

* * *

**Three hours later…..**

Kerry walks through the door of the O'Neill residence feeling refreshed. No one is home but Jack had left a message on her voicemail saying he was at the park with Sam and the kids. Normally, this would have ruined her day but, not today. She was in a good mood and she knew she could trust Jack. He would never cheat on her especially with his kids around.

It was then that she noticed the house phone was ringing.

"Hello, O'Neill residence."

"Hello, may I speak to Kerry O'Neill please."

"This is her speaking."

"Hello Kerry. This is Dr. Monroe."

"Hi doctor. What's this about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to go over your recent physical. Is this a bad time?"

"No doctor, go right ahead."

"Well Kerry, your in perfect shape. You are a little underweight though but that'll change soon enough."

"Excuse me doctor, am I missing something here?" Kerry says.

"Oh I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself. Congratulations, Mrs. O'Neill. You're pregnant."

Kerry is in shock.

"How can that be. I'm on the birth control shot?"

"Birth control is not always 100 percent effective Mrs. O'Neill. Your body could have rejected the shot without you knowing about it. All I know for sure is that your about 6 weeks pregnant."

"I am."

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry but I have to get going Mrs. O'Neill. Goodbye and congratulations."

"Thank you Doctor. Bye."

As she sits down Kerry deals with her shock.

_Oh no. Is it Jack's? Is it Malcolm's? At this point, either man could be the father._

Slowly she begins to smile.

No! No matter what it's going to be Jack's. This is just the little insurance policy I need. There is no way he'd leave a pregnant wife and daughter. It's over Sam and you lose.

Kerry than begins to laugh.

"What a great day." She says to the empty room.

* * *

**Please review. I just need four more to break a hundred. If you think this chapter is crazy wait until you see the next one. It's a doozy.**


	15. Thor!

**Regret 15**

**I don't own SG1**

**Season 8 AU**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kerry had told him she was pregnant and all in all Jack was the happiest he'd ever been. At one point in his life he didn't think he'd ever be a father again and now he was soon to be the father of three. His life couldn't get any better. _Maybe, he'd get a boy this time_. He thought to himself. He didn't love the girls any less mind you but he wanted a boy. He needed someone to help him protect his female progeny. Jack knew that his girls were beautiful. He silently dreaded the day when a brave young man would knock his door asking for one of his daughters. The thought alone made him shiver. He needed some backup when that time came. He needed a boy. _Hmmm, maybe I'll get twins this time. Yeah, one of each would do nicely._ Jack thought to himself. 

Someone tugging on his pant leg ended his silent reverie.

"Hurry up Daddy they'll be here soon." Char stated.

"We have plenty of time princess. I'm almost done moving the furniture."

"Okay daddy. But, it's better to be early than late." She says with a stern voice.

Jack starts laughing. My little girl sure is bossy.

"Yes maam. Why don't you go help mommy get the sleeping bags out of the closet."

"Okay" Char says as she makes her way to her mother.

Char had been waiting for tonight for two weeks. Her parents had promised her a sleepover with her cousins and tonight she was getting it. Nothing was going to ruin her night, not even her sometimes lazy father.

* * *

Soon the living room was set up for movies and games. The Jackson kids and Gracie arrived promptly at 6pm movies and games started soon after. 

Jack looks over at Kerry as the kids begin their movie.

"So Kerry, what do you want to do while the kids watch movies all night."

She smiles at him seductively. "Maybe we could watch TV upstairs Jack. Follow me up in two minutes.."

"Oh most definitely. Hey kids, we'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Jack barely heard the kids mumble in response before he started going upstairs. As he went up the stairs he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. Kerry had been insatiable since that night he found out she was pregnant. In fact, it had been a couple months since Jack made love to his wife in so frequent a manner. As Jack opened his bedroom door, he noticed Kerry wearing a see thru teddy. It nearly took his breath away. Jack was a lucky man and he'd be damned if he didn't make use of that luck.

* * *

**Somewhere in Earth orbit………**

Thor sat on the bridge of the O'Neill II and looked at the data again. He had come to Earth earlier that day to do a checkup on the O'Neill children. It was then that Jack had informed him of Kerry's pregnancy. At first, Thor had been overjoyed then, he got the results which were currently in his mind.

The Asguard owed O'niell everything. If it wasn't for Charlotte and Gracie's DNA the asguard would surely be extinct. Their DNA had helped stabilize the new asguard bodies thereby giving Thor's race a chance to live. The Asguard treated O'Neill and his offspring as saviors to their race. It had been theorized that succeeding generations of O'niells would help the asguard get back to a form that supported sexual reproduction. These children were important, more than that they thought of Thor as an uncle, and nothing would stop him from protecting them or their family.

But, this situation had nothing to do with them. Thor was ill equipped to deal with human situations such as these.

He looks over to Hermes and says, "Are you sure this is correct?"

"We have checked it four times already commander. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. Give me the results. I need some time to think about our next course of action."

"Very well commander."

* * *

**One hour later….**

Daniel Jackson and Vala were enjoying a nice romantic dinner together. Their children were at Jack's house for a sleepover and that left their entire evening childfree. Vala had worn the tightest dress she could find and the effect on Daniel was noticeable. It took all of Daniel's self control to finish dinner instead of taking Vala like he wanted to. Vala for her part was having fun teasing Daniel. If she played her cards right, they wouldn't be eating for long.

Vala was in the middle of eating a strawberry when a white flash of light engulfed her and Daniel. When Vala opened her eyes it was clear where she was.

"This better be good Thor!" Vala says in an agitated voice.

"I am sorry to interrupt your dinner Vala Jackson but, I needed your help." Thor says.

"What's this about Thor?" Daniel says.

"I'll explain in a moment Daniel Jackson." Thor says as he moves a teleport stone.

A second later Sam materializes in front of them.

"What's going on guys." Sam says.

Daniel and Vala both shrug their shoulders.

Thor motions at the human sized table and chairs that suddenly appear in the control room. They all take a seat.

"I am sorry for interrupting your evening but I need your help on a very important mission." Thor says.

"Thor, I don't know if you've noticed but we're not field operatives anymore. We don't go through the gate on a regular basis. Maybe, you'd have better luck with an SG team." Daniel states.

"No Daniel Jackson. This is a mission only you can complete." Thor says.

Sam looks at Thor and he seems nervous to her. _What could he be nervous about. The Goauld are defeated, the replicators are dead, and the Ori are no more._

"Alright Thor, what's going on?" Sam says.

Thor looks down at his hands. This was not something he was looking forward to.

"As you know the Oniell children are very important to the asguard. I personally come to Earth twice a year to check on their well being."

Sam immediately leans forward. The mention of the "O'Neill children" has suddenly put her on high alert. Thor sees her alarm and eases her fears.

"The O'Neill children are fine Samantha. You have nothing to fear." Thor says.

"Thank God." Sam says.

Thor takes a moment to compose himself and then continues.

"After my examination of Charlotte O'Neill I went to have a chat with her father. During our conversation, O'Neill informed me of his wife's pregnancy. I congratulated him and immediately beamed back to my ship. The asgaurd have protocol to follow in the event of an impending O'Neill birth. I quickly took scans and DNA samples from Kerry O'Neill without her knowledge."

Thor pushes a button on his chair and three DNA ladders show up in mid air.

"The one on the left belongs to Grace O'Neill, the one in the middle belongs to Charlotte, and the one on the right belongs to Kerry O'Neill's fetus. Do you see any difference?"

All three looked at the hologram in front of them. It was Vala who spotted it first.

"Gracie and Char's DNA are different from the fetus's DNA." Vala says.

Daniel snap's his fingers and says, "I've got it!! The fetus doesn't have the ancient gene!!"

Thor bows his head and presses another button.

"You are correct Daniel Jackson."

The screen highlights part of the DNA ladders and enlarges it. It suddenly becomes clear that the gene is not present in the fetus.

"At first, we thought it was an anomaly. We had predicted that O'Neill would pass on the gene to any offspring he sired. After rechecking our facts, we realized there was no error in our calculations."

"What are you saying Thor." Sam says

Thor pushes another button and brings Jack's, Kerry's, and the fetus's DNA profile in front of them.

"As you can see. The fetus shares multiple genes with the mother but if you compare the the fetus to O'Neill's DNA, a similar match cannot be found."

"What!!!" Sam says at the top of her voice.

Thor looks at the shocked faces of his friends and says.

"That is correct Samantha. Jack O'Neill did not impregnate his wife."

* * *

**Oh well, I'm burnt out now. I've never written this many chapters is such a small time frame. I think I'm going to lay off this story for a while. I appreciate all your reviews. By the looks of it many of you liked the last chapter. Doesn't it seem like the longer I write this story the more numerous the supporting cast becomes. Who knows maybe I'll write a Drunk-Jack-Freya-comfort scene. What do you guys think? lol.**


	16. debrief

**Regret 16**

**I don't own SG1**

**Season 8 AU **

* * *

**Two days later…………**

They were still in shock. The anger that enveloped them was still palpable. They couldn't believe that Kerry was capable of such betrayal. When they first met her they all had initial misgivings but over time she earned their trust. To be betrayed by one that you considered family was disheartening. They all sat in Sam's apartment pondering what to do next. After Thor's revelation, they had agreed to confront Jack. The only thing they needed to decide was how. How do you tell a friend that the woman he loves is betraying him? How do you tell him he's not the father of her next child?

"So, you sure he got the message?" Daniel asks.

"Yes Daniel. I sent the message off with Reynolds. I told him it was on a need to know basis. He said Tealc acknowledged the message." Sam said.

As they were talking, a knock was heard on Sam's door. Sam opened the door and two familiar Jaffa walked in. After exchanging pleasantries with the people inside the two Jaffa sit down.

"For what purpose have you called me here Daniel Jackson?" Tealc asks.

"Tealc we need your help. Um, Jack…Um…has….aa…..a situation." Daniel says nervously.

Tealc raises his eyebrows and Ishta leans forward.

Daniel begins to babble more when Vala cuts him off.

"What Daniel is trying to say is that Kerry is having an affair"

Tealc gasps in surprise. His normally controlled face registers shock. His eyes widen and both his eyebrows rise in surprise.

Ishta on the other hand did not even try to mask her rage.

"I will dismember her!! She will know the penalty for her betrayal!!!" She shouts.

Her outburst shocks everyone. Ever since the war ended Ishta had mellowed. She had shed the weapons of a warrior and donned the robes of a diplomat. Her warrior days were supposed to be behind her but, one look at the Ishta sitting in Sam's apartment confirmed that was not so.

"Calm yourself Ishta. It is not the Tauri way to punish someone for such an offense." Tealc says.

Ishta looks at her husband with anger in her eyes. The air around Ishta was crisp with danger. The Haktyl was at her deadliest and everyone knew it.

"How can you defend that Ha'taaka!" Ishta says.

Tealc looks at her and barely manages to control his anger.

"I am not defending her!" He takes a moment and composes himself. "Hurting her would serve no one. Least of all Charlotte O'niell." Tealc says.

"How can you say that! She has dishonored O'Neill and continues to dishonor him!!" Ishta says.

"You need to settle down Ishta. Take some time to clear your mind." Tealc says in a softer tone.

Ishta just sneers at him.

"Do not tell me what to do husband!! " Ishta says in a dangerous tone. She stands up and looks down on him.

"You are lucky we are not home right now. Because if we were, you would get twice the beating Kerry O'niell will receive." Ishta says before making her way out of the apartment.

Tealc looked at her back as she exited. He felt a mixture of anger, grief, and love at her display. It was unbelievable combination of danger and beauty that drew Tealc to his wife. Even now he found it arousing. He quickly shook his head to ward away those thoughts. _Now was not the time._

Sam looks at Tealc and says, "Should someone go after her?"

Tealc shakes his head.

"No, she needs time to compose herself." Tealc says.

Tealc looks at his friends and asks, "What proof do you have of this infidelity?"

Sam pulls out a hologram cube from her pocket and explains their proof.

Tealc is taken aback. Not only was Kerry cheating on Jack but the child she is carrying was not his. He was glad that Ishta was gone, if she had stayed, Kerry would not live past tonight.

* * *

**Meanwhile across town………**

Kerry was having coffee at the local Starbucks enjoying herself. She knew coffee was bad for her but she didn't care. She thought about the last couple of weeks and smiled. Things were working out better than she planned. If things continued to improve, she just might not move. The thought of having a baby and showing up Sam gave her goose bumps. She couldn't wait to rub her nose in it. She was still daydreaming of causing Sam pain when someone took the seat in front of her.

"Hello Kerry."

Kerry snaps out of her daydream and immediately looks at the person across from him.

"Malcolm, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" He says with a fake smile

"Well, you've found me. Now leave."

Malcolm looks her in the eye.

"Were you even going to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Kerry says calmly.

Malcolm begins to raise his voice.

"Oh, you know, that you're pregnant!!" He says with a waive of his hand.

"How is that any of your business."

Malcolm begins to growl. He couldn't stand her calm attitude.

"You know damn well it's my business. That kid could be mine."

"Well it's not. It's Jack's."

"How do you know?" He says menacingly.

"Because, I know. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

"I don't think so Kerry. Sooner or later, I'll find out if that baby's mine or not. If it is, I'm going to fight for it. I may not be a saint in all this but I know one thing. I'm not letting my child grow up with it's bitch of a mother!"

Kerry stands up and slaps him.

"Don't you dare threaten me. I would rather abort this baby than give it to you. Stay away from me. I never want to see you again." Kerry says as she storms out of the building.

Malcolm just looks at her retreating form and says, "This isn't over!"

* * *

**Geeze everytime I write something Kerry is worse off. Man, this confrontation is going to be ugly. Are you sure you don't want a drunk Jack/Freya hookup. Oooh, I got it. What about a drunk Jack/ Haley hookup. Now that's what I'm talking about. What do you guys think?**


	17. Authors note

**Authors note: Normally, I don't post these things but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I have writers block. Also, I'm going to be going up to Los Angeles for a couple days ** **to visit my cousin so don't expect an update for awhile. Having said that I promise to get on it when I get back. Also, I always hate it when people put these authors notes on stories. So, I decided to make my note different. Last week the writing bug was on fire. Even though I was burnt out, I couldn't help but write the first chapter to the sequel. I know, the story isn't done yet. But, I couldn't help myself. So, If you want to read the first chapter of the sequel go right ahead. I've ommited anything that might give you a clue to the conclusion of this current story. But, if you'd rather not know please stop right now. Also, this is raw and hasn't been proofed. I just put this on as an authors note add on.**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**  
**

Jack took a deep breath and the scent of pine assaulted him. He loved it up here. Everything about this place reminded him of his childhood. He couldn't believe he was away for this long. He quickly put away the rest of the provisions and went outside. The girls, their mother, and the Jackson's were spending Thanksgiving at the cabin. He decided to come up here a week early to do some repairs. The cabin's roof had shown some wear last time he came here and he didn't want to take the chance on having it leak during the holiday. It would also be a new moon tonight. He would finally have some time to enjoy a night of beer and stargazing.

He took a beer from the fridge and sat down on his lawn chair. As he looked up at the stars he says, "Jack, you should have done this month's ago."

Suddenly, a shooting star came to view. At first Jack thought nothing of it but then it stopped its descent and switched directions. Jack was on high alert. It was obviously some sort of ship and by the look the look of it's flight path it was headed straight for him.

Jack runs to the cabin and goes for his bag. He quickly draws out a zat. Jack turns off the lights and takes cover outside. As the ship gets closer it becomes more recognizable. Jack realizes that it's a puddle jumper. But, that doesn't matter. Until the pilots were identified, they would be the enemy.

He saw the ship land and he waited. He needed to assess the enemy and evaluate his situation. If the numbers were small enough, he would stun them. He would shoot first and ask questions later.

Suddenly, the jumpers bay doors start to open. He could quickly discern two female voices coming from the shuttle.

"I told you to turn on the cloak as soon as we time jumped! Half of Minnesota probably saw us coming here." The blonde female said as she exited the craft.

Following her was a brown haired female wearing a familiar olive green cap.

"Relax, I turned it on as soon as we entered the atmosphere. They probably thought we were a shooting star or something."

"Who are you trying to kid here? Sir." She says sarcastically. "We didn't turn on the cloak until we were a hundred feet from this place."

"Oh well, what's done is done. I'm sure anyone up at midnight will just rationalize it as a hallucination due to lack of sleep."

"That's not the point. We have to think of the timeline here."

Jack listened to their banter and decided that enough was enough.

"Alright you two. Freeze." Jack says as he jumps out the bushes.

Both women turn around and face him. The blonde reaches for her stunner.

"I don't think so Blondie. Hands up."

The blonde sighs and raises her hands.

The one with the cap laughs and says, "Blondie? Do you always have to reference cartoon characters?"

Jack growls at the girl.

"For your information, Blondie is a classic and I don't always reference them future girl."

Now the blonde one starts to laugh.

"Future girl?" she starts laughing again. "You just watched Shark boy and Lava girl didn't you?"

Jack starts grumbling.

"I have kids. I can't help it. They watch it all the time!"

"Sure they do" The brown haired girl says sarcastically.

Jack starts to get mad and the brown haired one seems to like egging him on.

"Alright, that's enough. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Both women smirk at him.

The blonde one steps up and says, "Hi dad. I'm Capt. Grace Carter O'Neill and this here is my commanding officer." She waives her hand in a flourish. "Major Charlotte O'Neill"

Charlotte steps up and rolls her eyes.

"Hi dad. Did you miss me?"


	18. The plan

**Regret 17**

**I don't own Bones**

**Season 8 AU**

* * *

It had taken Ishta an hour to finally calm down. She hated the fact that her husband had been right. She had lost control and she knew it. The Jaffa were known for their self control but the information had shocked her. She was outraged when she found out. How can one do this to O'niell?

As she walked through Sam's front door she could hear them planning. She decides to take a seat on the couch and everyone pauses to acknowledge her.

"So, you really think we should confront him together?" Daniel says.

"I believe that would be the wisest course of action Daniel Jackson. We stand a better chance of convincing him of the truth if we were together." Tealc says.

"I agree with you Tealc but she or the kids are always with him. How do we get him alone?" Sam says.

"We need a diversion, Samantha." Tealc says.

"I agree. We need a way to get her and the kids away from Jack." Sam says.

"Hmmm, why don't you girls take her and the kids shopping? Jack hates to shop. It would get her off our backs while we confront him." Daniel says.

Vala laughs.

"Nice try darling but, you seem to forget the fact that Kerry hates Sam and me. She would never go along with it. In fact, I think she barely tolerates us. The only people in this room she seems to like are Tealc and Ishta." Vala says.

Daniel looks dismayed for a second then he points his gaze at Ishta.

"Hmmm, she does like Ishta now that I think about it." He says.

Tealc sees where Daniel is gazing and looks at his wife. He begins to smirk.

"Indeed." Tealc says.

Ishta sees four sets of eyes on her and begins to frown. She knew that look on Daniels face and it did not bode well for her.

* * *

**20 minutes later…….**

The sound of a ringing phone permeated the O'niell household.

"Hello." Kerry says.

"Hello Kerry."

"Ishta is that you?"

"Yes. It is I. I require your assistance."

"Really. What do you need?"

"I need help shopping for some children's shoes. Also, I would like to get some leather belts and some clothes for when we are on Earth."

Kerry formed a genuine smile. She loved to shop and spending the day with Ishta seemed like a good idea.

"Sure. We'll go to the mall. I'll pick you up from the SGC in twenty minutes."

"That would be acceptable. Also, Tealc would also like to spar with O'Neill if it is possible."

Ishta heard Kerry ask Jack if he wanted to spar.

"Okay Ishta. Jack said he wouldn't mind giving Tealc a beatdown." Kerry laughs.

Ishta also laughs. Even though she hated this woman with a passion O'Neill's humor always made her laugh.

"Fine. But what of Charlotte O'Neill?"

"Oh, it's fine. Vala came over this morning and took the kids to an impromptu water park trip."

"Then I will see you in thirty minutes. Goodbye Kerry."

* * *

**45 minutes later…….**

Jack had just put on his gloves. He couldn't wait to go a round with Tealc. Over the years he had gotten older but Tealc had also. He no longer had a symbiote to keep him fit and Jack could have sworn some of that muscle had turned to fat. Jack had also joined a local boxing gym and he had learned a couple new combinations. Even with all this, Jack knew he was no match for Tealc. Still, he didn't care. He was going to surprise Tealc today and that's all that mattered.

All of a sudden Tealc walked in with the former SG1.

"So Tealc brought some witnesses to your beat down." Jack says with a smirk.

Tealc lets a smile come over his face. He loved the cockiness of his friend. If it were any other human, he would surely knock them out for such a comment.

"You have never beaten me before O'Neill. I doubt that fact will change."

Jack smiles and says, "Oh, I don't know Tealc. There is no such thing as never."

Tealc smirks at his friend then he begins to frown. He looks at the other people in the gym and starts to shout.

"Clear the room." Tealc shouts.

The others in the gym follow his orders. Everyone respected the Jaffa and even though he didn't have any rank no one would dare disobey him. He had trained them all at one point and the tone in his voice said that he meant business.

When the gym was clear Jack looked at his friends and asked the obvious.

"Alright, what's going on."

"Sit down O'Neill. We have some bad news." Tealc says as Daniel begins to pull out the holo-cube.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry no confrontation on this one but I guarantee some for next chapter. I've already started working on the ending and all I got say is hold on. It's going to be crazy. I might even let two people die!! How's that for saucing up the goose.**


	19. cold lunch

**Regret 18**

**I don't own SG1**

**Season 8 AU**

* * *

Jack stared at the evidence in shock. The evidence was definitive. Thor had been thorough in his investigation and the evidence left no doubt of Kerry's infidelity. It was a slap in the face. At first Jack wanted to deny it and claim it was all a lie but in the end it was fruitless. A trusted friend had gathered the evidence and his family had presented it to him. He couldn't deny the truth any longer. All of a sudden everything Kerry had done in the past two years had made sense. The late night meetings, the midnight phone calls, and the excuses for not having sex; it all made sense to him now. How could he have not seen it?

It was Sam who broke the silence.

"Jack, are you alright?" Sam says.

Suddenly, his sullen mood turns to anger. He looks at Sam and realizes all that he's lost. He gave her up to be with Kerry and she cheated on him. _How could he have been such a fool. He gave up everything for Kerry. He gave up Sam for her._

"I'm okay Sam." He says obviously lying.

"You know we're here for you Jack. You can talk to us you know." Sam says.

"Yeah Jack. We're family and family sticks together. " Daniel says.

"Indeed O'niell." Tealc says.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it but, I need some time. I need to figure all this out." He says trying to hold in his anger.

He begins to walk out of the gym. Daniel made a move to stop him but Tealc holds him back.

"Let him be Daniel Jackson. We will check up on him later." Tealc says.

"You can't be serious Tealc. Did you see how mad he was." Daniel says.

"Indeed. But, he needs to calm himself. Having us there would only delay his rage."

"Okay."

* * *

**One hour later…….**

Kerry and Ishta were having lunch. They had shopped for an hour now and something was bothering Kerry. Ishta had been somewhat cold to her. Normally, when her and Ishta went out, Ishta would be cracking jokes and making fun of human customs but now she was doing neither.

"Ishta is something wrong? You seem to be bothered by something." Kerry says.

Ishta tried as hard as she could to control her anger but it was too late. Kerry had asked her what was wrong and she would tell her.

"Indeed, one of my family has been betrayed and now I have to eat lunch with his betrayer." Ishta says coolly.

Kerry opens her mouth in shock. _How could she know?_

"What are you talking about Ishta?" She says feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I am talking about the child your carrying."

Kerry again tries to feign innocence.

"What's wrong with my child?" she says trying to act confused.

Ishta listens to her and tries to control herself. She could feel her rage bubbling to the surface. She had to control herself. Tealc was right, hurting Kerry physically would serve no one. It would also hurt her niece and as much as she hated Kerry she couldn't stand the thought of that happening.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the bloodline of the baby you now carry." Ishta says with an angry but cool tone.

Kerry stops eating and looks at Ishta. She was not giving up.

"What are you talking about? This baby is Jacks" she says.

"You are a good liar Kerry. You had everyone fooled, including myself but, we finally know the truth." Ishta takes a sheet out of her purse. It was a copy of the genetic profiles. She slides it over to Kerry. Then Ishta says, "DNA does not lie Kerry. You are a no good adulterer. You have hurt O'Neill more than any other system lord before you, and for that I shall never forgive you."

Kerry looks at the sheet of paper and realizes that she knows. She listens to Ishta's words and is taken aback. She is torn apart by her words. A sudden moment of sadness engulfs her but that moment is fleeting. Suddenly, a thought hit her. She stands up and moves over to Ishta.

"Does he know?!!" Kerry demands.

Ishta decides to stand up and look her in the eye.

"Yes, as of thirty minutes ago, he was informed of your infidelity."

Kerry growls in anger. She clenches her fists.

"It was none of your business!!" Kerry shouts eliciting stares from everyone in the room.

Ishta purses her lips trying to stave off her own fury.

"Of course it was our business. Jack is family which is more than I can say for you."

Kerry was fuming. She was so mad that she threw a punch at Ishta on instinct alone.

Ishta had been prepared for it. In fact, she was hoping she'd throw the first punch.

She caught the punch in mid air with her right hand. She immediately twists the balled up fist with such force that it breaks Kerry's wrist.

Ishta smiles.

"I knew you were a liar Kerry but I didn't know you were a fool. You are fortunate we are on Earth because if we were on Haktyl my boots would be stained in your blood." She lets Kerry go. She takes some money from her purse and puts it on the table.

"Next time you try that I will not hesitate to kill you. I never want to see you again. " Ishta says menacingly.

With that last threat Ishta walks out of the restaurant feeling better than she had all morning.

* * *

**Two chapters in two hours. Why not?** Oh well, please review both. 


	20. 2nd confrontation

**Regret 19**

**I don't own SG1**

**Season 8 AU**

* * *

Jack was still angry. It had been an hour since he found out about Kerry and he was still pissed. When he got home the first thing he saw was her picture. He couldn't believe she had betrayed him. _Was she ever going to tell him? _The answer to that question was simple: No. She was going to let him pretend he had fathered her child. He was good enough to be the child's father but not good enough to father said child. That thought enraged him.

Without thinking about it he picked up Kerry's picture and threw it against the wall, shattering it in a thousand pieces. When he was done, he went over to the next picture that contained her image and shattered it. He spent the next ten minutes destroying anything that contained her image. When there was nothing left to destroy he went into the garage.

He had recently turned the garage into a ceramics workshop. The workshop contained over seventy of Jack's signature vases. He had spent months working hard on those vases but all that was soon forgotten. What had taken him months to create was quickly destroyed. He had thrown, punched, and kicked the vases until all there was nothing of their beauty. Afterwards, he sat there crying into his bloodied hands willing the hurt to go away. It was in this state that Kerry had found him.

"Hi Jack." Kerry says hesitantly.

She had never seen Jack crying before. It tore her apart to see him this way. Overwhelming guilt suddenly engulfed her.

"What do you want Kerry? Are you here to stab me in the back again or are you gonna do it from the front this time." he says with acid in his voice.

Kerry takes a breath.

"Listen Jack, I never wanted to hurt you."

Jack gives out a strangled laugh.

"Good job Kerry. I've never felt so unhurt."

Kerry clenches her teeth and tries to control herself.

"Cut the crap Jack. I'm here to apologize. Okay." She says while holding her wrist.

Jack notices what she's doing. He's still mad at her but he can't help his concern.

"I'm sorry. What's wrong with your wrists?"

"I think Ishta broke it. I had a little fight with her earlier."

"Good for her." Jack says.

"Listen Jack. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but, I'm not sorry I did it."

Jack is shocked by this admission. He stands up to meet her eye to eye.

"What!!"

"You heard me. I'm not sorry." She then points at him " You cheated on me first!!"

"Are you high? I would never cheat on you. Unlike you, I take my vows seriously."

"Shut up Jack. You may not have cheated on me physically but you always cheated on me emotionally."

"What are you talking about? I loved you. I would never cheat on you physically or emotionally."

"I'm talking about Sam. You've always loved her more than me. Don't even try to deny it."

"Kerry you're the one I married. You're the one I raised a child with. You're the one I've built my family around. What more could I have done to show you I loved you."

"That's easy Jack. You could have given her up."

"I did give her up. I married you."

"No you didn't Jack." Kerry starts inching her way towards him. " You loved her! You remained friends with her!! You even impregnated her! She and that little bitch Grace are all you talk about."

Jacks anger boils over.

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter that way!! There is only one bitch in my life and I'm standing in front of her!!" He shouts at her.

Kerry slaps him.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! I'm not one of your recruits Jack, I'm your wife. If I want to say that little girl is a bitch and her mothers a whore, then I'll say it."

Jack digs his nails into his palms. His body was shaking in anger. If Kerry didn't leave soon, he didn't know what he would do.

"This is over Kerry. Leave now, before I do something we'll both regret." Jack says with some venom.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Are you going to hit me." Kerry says in a challenge.

"I've never hit a woman before but you're testing my patience."

"What are you gonna do Jack? Hurt me?" She says stepping up to him.

Suddenly, the garage door opens revealing Tealc and Ishta.

"He may not hurt you human but, I gladly would." Ishta says with a sneer.

Kerry takes a step back.

"I believe O'Neill wishes you to leave." Tealc says.

Kerry turns her back and starts walking out the door.

"This isn't over Jack. Not by a long shot." Kerry says as she exits the door.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't showed up."

"No problem O'Neill. It was our honor." Tealc says.

Jack forces a smile at him. Ishta decides to lighten the mood.

"I have consulted with Daniel Jackson and he has given me information on many of Earths breakup rituals. Perhaps we should clean up and indulge in those rituals."

Jack gives her a confused look.

"What rituals might those be?" Jack asks

Ishta gives him another one of her rare smiles.

"Beer and Ice cream of course." She says.

Jack lets out a laugh.

"Of course." Jack says before he and his friends begin to clean up.

* * *

**Oh man, I have the writing bug tonight. I didn't really want to post this but, the last chapter had more than ten reviews and I couldn't help but post. Thanks for the reviews by the way. I'm working on the next chapter and it's going to blow these last two chapters out of the water. **

**PS. I have the next chapter finished but since most of you are asleep I won't release it. Please review.  
**


	21. Can't have a party without Vala

**Regret 20**

**I don't own SG1**

**Season 8 AU**

* * *

**Three hours later…….**

Jack and Tealc were drunk. Ishta had taken it easy on the alcohol thinking that Kerry would return. Jack and Tealc on the other hand had indulged. Normally, Jack would be a sullen drunk but Tealc wouldn't let him get to that point. In fact, Ishta had never seen her husband so inebriated. She almost fell over laughing when both he and Tealc started to wrestle. She quickly put an end to that little match, thinking both men would only hurt themselves. She didn't think things could get any stranger when Tealc started to sing old Jaffa war songs. She couldn't help but laugh when Jack joined in, singing Kree at the most inopportune times. These men were idiots but, she wouldn't have them any other way.

The doorbell rang and she got up to answer the door. When she opened it she saw two familiar females looking back at her. She quickly stepped aside and let them in.

"What the hell is that noise?" Sam says as she walks through the door.

Vala laughs.

"It's a party darling and I believe that's an old Jaffa battle hymn."

Sam and Ishta both laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Ishta says.

"Well, we heard there was a party going on. You know me and parties." Vala says with some mirth.

"I just wanted to see how he was holding up." Sam says.

Ishta gives a nod towards the dynamic duo.

"I believe he is fine. A little off key but fine none the less." Ishta says.

Sam smiles at them. They immediately finish their song and give the women their greetings.

"Saaaaam Vaaala, what are you doing here? Wheres Danny?" Jack says.

Both women start laughing.

"Well we heard there was a party and Daniel is home taking care of the kids." Sam says.

"Sweeet. We'll have to thank him tomorrow." Jack says pulling out a couple of glasses. "Now ladies, what's your poison."

Vala smiles and looks at her friend.

"Whatever you're drinking handsome." Vala says.

Jack pulls out a bottle of tequila and pours a healthy shot for Vala and himself.

"Ladies first." Jack says.

Vala puts her hand on her glass. Jack quickly puts a hand on Vala's wrist stopping her from taking the shot.

"I forgot, Daniel says your not a lady." Jack gives her a wink then drinks his shot with his other hand.

Jack winces after drinking the shot. Even though he was too drunk to taste the liquid he could still smell it. Tequila always had an affect on him but, he tries to play it off.

"It's pretty smooth." Jack says with a hint of pain in his voice.

Vala drinks her own shot and laughs.

"This Jack I like. Why didn't anyone ever tell me he was such a scoundrel?"

"Scoundrel. I like the sound of that." Jack says.

Vala gives him a smirk.

"Jack my shot glass is empty. Why don't you pour us another?" Vala says.

Upon hearing Vala's words Jack begins to feel sick. He quickly tries to play it off again.

"Why don't you pour us another one. I have to go to the bathroom for a moment but, I'll be right back."

Jack quickly walks as fast as he can to the bathroom causing everyone to laugh.

Vala quickly pours shots for everyone. She hands everyone a glass.

Everyone takes their glass and raises it in a toast.

"To Jack." Vala says.

"To Jack." Everyone repeats as they take their drink.

"This is going to be one interesting night." Sam says to no one in particular.

* * *

**An hour later…….**

Things were beginning to die down. Tealc and Jack were still drunk and annoying but they had slowed down. Their balance was precocious. It had taken nearly twenty minutes to stop them from singing songs and leaning on each other. If they hadn't sat down they would have surely hurt themselves.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Sam goes to answer it. When she opens the door she came face to face with Malcolm Barrett.

"Malcolm, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sam, I came to talk to Jack."

"Alright, I don't think it'll do you any good though."

Sam moves over and lets Malcolm into the living room.

Malcolm makes his way towards Jack.

"Jack, I need to talk to you."

"Hi, Malcolm. Whaaat are you doing here?"

Malcolm sees that Jack is drunk but he still thinks he's sober enough to help him.

"Jack, I'm worried about Kerry."

Instantly Jack's eyes widen. Everyone apparently hears Malcolm and they decide to tune into his conversation.

Jack gets up, his legs are still shaky.

"What are you worried about Malcolm?" Jack says.

"I'm worried she might do something to your baby."

Jack immediately tightens up.

"So what, it's not my baby anyways. Let her do whatever she wants to that bastard." Jack says with anger in his voice.

Malcolm hears this and becomes furious. He may have been in the wrong for two years but nobody talks about his unborn child that way.

Malcolm immediately throws a punch at Jack. Jack being drunk couldn't dodge it. He falls to the ground, completely unconscious.

Everyone is taken aback. They couldn't believe what had happened.

Sam gasps, "You're the father."

Malcolm looks back at her.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry but nobody talks about my child that way." Malcolm says gesturing to Jack.

In an instant, Sam moves over to him and punches him breaking his nose.

Malcolm falls back, his hand holding his broken nose.

"That's for Jack. Now get out of here before I do something you can't walk away from." Sam says.

Ishta was also on her feet, she was being held back by Tealc and Vala. Malcolm seeing that he was outnumbered quickly runs out the door. He needed to keep his wits and going up against two Jaffa and the former SG1 would not do him any good.

"Let me go." Ishta shouts.

Tealc and Vala let her go. Ishta makes her way outside.

She looks at the departing lights of Malcolm's car and says, "That is not the last you will ever see of me Agent Barrett. This I promise." Ishta says.

Tealc also looks at the car going into the night and states, "Indeed."

* * *

**Across town………**

Kerry was still crying. She couldn't believe that it was just this morning that she was sleeping in Jack's arms. It all seemed like a lifetime away. All she could think about was Sam

_It was all her fault. Sam had brought this upon her. She was taking everything away from her. Soon, Sam would have it all. Kerry suddenly saw an image of kissing Sam with Charlotte and Grace in the background. _She starts to cry harder.

"No. I am not letting that happen. I would rather die before I let that happen!" She shouts to her empty motel room.

Suddenly a dark thought enters Kerry's mind. She walks over to her purse and pulls out her gun. A slight smile breaks across her face. She puts the gun back in the purse and lays down on her bed.

"It's time we finish this Sam. Tomorrow, I'll make you wish you had never been born." Kerry says.

* * *

**The next morning……**

Kerry pulls up to the daycare center. She makes her way past the colorful cardboard cutouts to a familiar face.

"Good morning Mrs. O'Neill."

"Good morning Mrs. Black. How are the munchkins today."

"They're fine. What can I do for you? Dr. Jackson dropped the kids off this morning. Would you like to see them?"

"Actually Mrs. Black. I came here to pick up Charlotte and Gracie."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh didn't Daniel tell you?"

Mrs. Black gives her a confused look.

"Oh, he must have forgotten. Grace and Charlotte have a dentist appointment today. Sam and Jack have a meeting on base and told me to take them to it."

"Alright, seeing as you're on the family list all you have to do is sign for them."

"Thank you Mrs. Black." She says as she signs them out.

Mrs. Black quickly gets the children and hands them off to Kerry.

Gracie and Charlotte see Kerry and move over to her.

"Mom!"

"Aunt Kerry."

"Hi kids. Your dad told me to pick you up this morning. We're going hiking today. He'll meet us on top of the trail."

Both children jump up and down excited.

Kerry looks at Mrs. Black and gives her a wink. Mrs. Black looks at her and shakes her head. She had seen many parents lie to their children about going to the dentist but hiking was a first.

Kerry laughs and escorts the two children outside.

_Come and get them Sam. I'll be waiting._

* * *

**OOh, finale coming up. It might be a while. I'm not sure how messed up I want to make it yet. I think this should have been broken up into two chapters but, I'm getting lazy. I hope you liked the cliffhanger. Please review.**_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Regret 21**

**I don't own SG1**

**Season 8 AU**

* * *

**Later that**** morning…… **

Daniel opened the door and started to laugh. He knew that the former SG1 could drink like nobody's business but, this was ridiculous. Tealc and Ishta were sleeping comfortably on the couch, Vala was knocked out on the floor, and Sam was nowhere to be found.

Daniel makes his way to the coffee maker and starts to brew a pot.

"I wonder where Sam is?" He says to himself. Suddenly, a thought appears to him.

Daniel tiptoes quietly to the master bedroom. As he opens the door he is greeted with a familiar scene. Jack and Sam were laying together in a warm intimate embrace. They were both still fully clothed but anyone who saw the scene before him couldn't deny the love that was present. In fact, even in sleep Jack had his arms firmly around her, clutching her from behind. Daniel was still looking at them with a smirk on his face when he noticed Jack start to stir. Daniel quietly escapes the room. He knew that if he intruded on their moment, Jack would most likely kick his ass. Being in the hospital again would certainly ruin his mood.

Jack begins to wake up. He feels a strange weight pressed up against him and he freezes. That's when he notices the intoxicating smell of the person sleeping next to him. Even before he opens his eyes, he knows who it is. A mixture of lavender and vanilla permeated the room. Only, one person on earth smelled this good and that was his Sam Carter.

He gently opens his eyes and unconsciously nuzzles his head into her neck. Her back was to him and he held onto her very closely. In fact he held her like he did years ago, before her trip to the future. In fact, it seemed a little to familiar to him. Much to his dismay, his body had started to react to Sam's closeness. He wanted to hold on to her for a little longer and enjoy this feeling but, Jack's little general was making it impossible. He needed untangle himself from her before she woke up. If she found him in this heightened state clinging to her she would break his arm.

Unbeknownst to Jack, Sam was already awake. She didn't drink as much as Jack and she had heard Daniel open the door. She pretended to be sleeping so he would leave. She loved the feeling of Jack's body against her, she like Jack tried to prolong the feeling as long as she could.

She could feel Jack pulling against her but that wasn't the only thing she could feel. She had felt a familiar poke in her back and when she realized what it was, she just had to smile.

_So, the little general wants to play. _Sam thinks to herself. _ Let's see how he handles this._

She pretends to wake up and presses her backside into Jack's bulging crotch. This elicits a moan from Jack causing her to giggle.

"That was not funny Sam. You better stop that or else." He says in a dangerously low voice.

"Are you threatening me with your sidearm General." Sam says huskily as she moves her backside up and down.

Jack groans again. He didn't know where this was coming from but he knew it was a long time coming. This woman intoxicated him and now the barriers keeping her from him were finally non existent. How could he have ever let this woman go.

"Sam, that 's no threat. It's a promise. But, I want to do this right. How about having dinner with me tonight?" He says

Sam turns to face him with a 1000 watt smile on her face.

"Jack O'Neil, are you asking me out?"

"What if I am?" he says with a raise of an eyebrow and a smile.

"Then it's a date. Although, I don't think that will solve your little problem this morning. "

"Trust me Sam, this problem isn't little. But all good things come to those who wait." Jack says as he climbs out of the bed barely holding on to what little control he has.

"I'm going to take a cold shower. I'll meet you out there for breakfast."

Sam watches him walk away and groans.

"Why is he such a gentleman." She says to the empty room.

* * *

Across town……. 

"Aunt Kerry where are we going?" Gracie says.

"There's been a change of plans we're going to Griffith lake. Your dad told me we were all going to go fishing today. We're going to have a picnic and he'll join us after lunch."

This brought a smile to both children's faces. They loved fishing and soon they would get time to spend with their dad. This was going to be a good day.

"Alright, were here."

"Gracie, you and char stay where I can see you. I'm going to take the picnic basket and set up a blanket."

"How do you guys feel about peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches?"

The little girls let out a squeal. They loved pb&j sandwiches. They were definitely Jack Oniel's children.

As the girls began to play by the lake Kerry set up a blanket and began to make sandwiches. She also injected a heavy duty sedative she used for interrogations into their drinks. Being an nid operative had it's advantages. Soon they would be asleep, then the real fun would begin.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but the new job takes up alot of time. also I looked at the chapters that I didn't post and thought it was crap. Hope you like it. I still know how it's going to end but it's taking me awhile to get there. 


End file.
